Next to Me
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: So what if Rachel didn't give up on her mother? What if she wouldn't take no for an answer? Set during Theatrical and continuing on through the series w/ my own version of how things went in the series if it wasn't goodbye after all. Rated T because every now and then a swear is used, but nothing major besides that. Rachel/Finn pairing as well.
1. Next to Me

Author Note: In this version, I had Finn be the one to find out with Rachel and they didn't tell anybody about it. I have written about ten chapters so if enough people show interest I will continue to post! Please review and let me know! Thanks! (FYI I don't own glee) Picks up after singing Poker Face. Rachel= bold letters Shelby= normal (if you read you'll understand this part as you go).

* * *

Rachel listens to the click of her mother's heels as she begins to walk away. They had just finished Poker Face and Shelby had said good bye to her. I mean it wasn't really good bye because she would see her again during competition against Vocal Adrenaline. However, she thought this would be best, saying good bye, because she didn't feel anything towards Shelby. At least, at this moment she didn't. Rachel sat down on the stage and just looked out onto the empty seats. Her whole life, her biggest dream was to become a star on Broadway. But now that she thinks back, that wasn't really her biggest dream. Her biggest dream was finding her mom. It pained her to think that her biological mother reached out and then thought she wasn't needed.

Rachel made up her mind, she needed her mother in her life. She didn't want to walk away from it all. She couldn't.

The next morning, Shelby strolled into work with two cups of coffee. She didn't sleep a wink last night. Everything that happened between her and Rachel was stilling making her crazy. One moment she desperately wants to be a part of her life and the next she feels she isn't needed and shouldn't.

"Wow Shelby you look terrible." Margaret, her coworker, said to her as she met up with Shelby in the hall. Shelby gave a small smile, but it faded.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

Margaret frowned, "Really, literally not at all?"

Shelby shook her head, "Half hour maximum." She replied as they entered the ladies room.

Margaret put her hands on her hips and watched Shelby apply more make up to hide the dark lines under her eyes. "What on earth could you have possibly been thinking about that would only give you a half hours rest? Vocal Adrenaline needs you now more than ever!"

Shelby cringed inside. That may be a true statement, but she still couldn't help but wonder whether or not they needed her more or if Rachel needed her more. Did she make the right decision leaving?

"I know, I will be fine."

Margaret didn't seem convinced, "Does this have anything to do with the girl that showed up saying she is your daughter in a rehearsal a couple days ago?"

Shelby whipped her head and looked at Margaret. "How…."

"It is the buzz around school though, from what the children say the meeting didn't go well?"

"She doesn't need me Margaret…. She…. I missed my chance and I have to live with that."

Shelby was going to walk out the door when Margaret grabbed her by the arm and threw her water bottle contents on her. Shelby looked at her friend with shock,

"That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Margaret yelled. "To say that girl doesn't need you? You are insane! You are her mother! Every teenage daughter needs a mother even if you don't see it and she doesn't right now. Yes you missed her first words, her first time walking, but there is so much more you will miss out on if you give up now!"

Shelby was processing everything Margaret said, but it didn't seem to be clicking. Margaret rolled her eyes,

"Do you think her fathers were and are always prepared for when she has her period? Do you think they are prepared to talk to her about sex? That couldn't possibly be more awkward for them and Rachel. Who is going to help her go prom shopping? And most importantly you can help her sing!"

Before Shelby could answer another staff member walked into the bathroom. Shelby took it as an opportunity to make a fast getaway.

* * *

Rachel went straight to work on her plan. First, she needed to find a way to get Shelby back to McKinley or somewhere where she could meet her without Shelby knowing. She feared she wouldn't come if she knew Rachel's purpose. As she was walking by the Glee room she heard Sue and Will arguing, per usual. And then an idea hit her.

By midafternoon Shelby was ready to collapse onto a chair and pass out. She just spent half an hour convincing Vocal Adrenaline that she wasn't leaving them to go work at McKinley. And it took a half hour to convince them. She sat down at her computer to check her email before her next class. Shelby was surprised when she opened it because she had an email from Will.

"Hi Shelby, I was wondering if you and I could meet this afternoon to discuss a couple things? It is my understanding you and Rachel parted ways, but I am concerned for her."

Shelby frowned, but agreed to meet anyways. Why would Will want to talk about what happened? After all he is partly the reason why she left because of what he said to her.

Everything was set in place for Rachel. Now all she needed was a song. During English, because she had finished all her work, she spent time going through the sheet music she had in her folder that is always kept in her locker.

"What are you working on?" Mercedes whispered in confusion. Rachel shrugged.

"When I am bored I read sheet music and adjust it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued on her paper. Of course that is what Rachel Berry would do in her spare time. However, she was suspicious. She wondered if Rachel was really looking for a solo to present for her to sing.

Rachel, unaware Mercedes was still watching her, flipped through her folder and smiled. She found what she wanted. Now it just needed some adjusting.

* * *

Shelby walked through the hallways of McKinley looking for Will's office or Will himself. However, Rachel timed it perfectly. He was in the glee room working with the group, which was on the opposite end of where Rachel told Shelby to meet. Shelby approached Will's classroom and saw a note on the door,

"In the auditorium setting up equipment"

Shelby sighed and walked all the way back towards the auditorium. She entered from backstage, but was puzzled when she didn't see Will.

"Will?"

Suddenly, the man on the piano started playing and it startled Shelby. She was startled, but also very confused.

 **"You won't find me drinking under tables  
Rolling dice or staying out til 3  
You won't ever find me being unfaithful  
You will find me, you'll find me next to you"**

Shelby looked over and saw Rachel come out of the shadows singing a song Shelby knew very well. She knew it well enough to know Rachel adjusted some of the words. For a moment, she thought about maybe not singing along. But then Margaret's words rang out in her head….

 _"You are her mother! Every teenage daughter needs a mother even if you don't see it and she doesn't right now"_

Shelby walked over to the piano that Rachel was next to. And she made her decision.

"You won't find me trying to chase the devil  
For money, fame, for power, out of grief  
You won't ever find me where the rest go  
You will find me, you'll find him next to you"

Rachel grinned. Her plan had worked.

"Next to me ooooh" **"Next to me ooooh"**

* * *

"Okay guys let's start with the set list…"

"Umm sir?" Finn raises his hand. Will looks over from his sheet music and nods at Finn. "Where is Rachel?"

Everybody looked around and realized Finn was right. Rachel wasn't in the room and she was not one to miss Glee club.

"I have no idea, Mercedes was she in your last class?"

She nodded, "Yeah she was looking at sheet music. If you ask me she was looking for her solo…"

Everybody groaned, but Will made them stop.

"Well if she isn't here she isn't here. We go on. Now, I want us to practice in the auditorium today. I need you guys to hear what your notes sound like with an echo because it will happen at regionals."

And so the club proceeded out to head to the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel moved away from the piano and towards the center stage as if she was performing with her mom. Shelby smiled and followed lead.

 **"When the money's spent  
And all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

I know there's no need for me to panic  
'Cause I'll find you, I'll find you next to me

 **Oh, the skies are grey  
And all the doors are closing**

And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
 **([Rachel:] Hard to breathe)**

When all I **need is a hand** to stop the **tears from falling**  
 _I will find you, I'll find you next to me_ "

Rachel and her mom grab each other's hands as they sing that last verse together and hit the last note high together.

"When the end has come and buildings falling down fast"

 **"When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea"**

"When everyone has lost their heads around us"

 **"You will find me, you'll me him next to you"**

Rachel began to dance around the stage with the biggest grin on her face and her mom followed.

" **Next to me**  
[Shelby:] Next to me

 **Ooh!**

Oooh!  
Next to me

Ooooh  
 **Next to me, yeah**  
Oh woah!  
 **I will find you, I will find you**

Next to me

 **Next to me, yeah**

Next to me

Next to me yeah yeah

 **Next to me**

Rachel and her mom danced around the stage together as they sung the high notes. Shelby had tears in her eyes and Rachel couldn't contain the smile that was on her face.

Next to me ohh yeah

 **Oh yeah  
Next to me**

Next to me

Yeah  
 _I will find you, I will find you next to me"_

As the piano died down in the background and the song ended Shelby embraced Rachel in the biggest hug possible.

"Please don't give up." Rachel whispered in her mother's ear.

"Never again sweetheart, never again." Shelby whispered back. Rachel held her mom tighter and smiled.

"But what about my fathers? They didn't want me to meet you and the contract and…"

Shelby calmed Rachel down by holding her close, "I made a mistake fifteen years ago giving you up. I will never do that again. We will fight."

"But what if you can't…." Rachel began but Shelby shook her head.

"I promise this, I promise… check this hand… cause I am marvelous…" Shelby said with a grin. Rachel grinned and the piano guy caught on immediately.

 **"I'm marvelous!"**

"I'm marvelous!"

 _"So marvelous!"_

And then began to sing together again, "She's got to love nobody! Can't read my…. Can't read my… no he can't read my poker face!"

"She's got to love nobody…." They finish and give each other one more hug.

What neither of them knew was that Sue Sylvester was hiding in the back watching. She was walking by when she heard Poker Face and needed to investigate the unfamiliar voice she was hearing. She was completely unaware that Shelby was Rachel's mother. She raised her eyebrow and had a small smirk. She found another way to get back at the glee club. She quickly exited before either saw her.

"I better get going, your glee club will be here." Shelby said. Rachel looked at the ground and nodded. Shelby lifted her hand so she could move Rachel's chin to look at her.

"I meant what I said, we will talk to your fathers and if they don't like the idea then we will fight it."

Rachel nodded and gave her mom one more hug before she had to leave. Shelby left her the address to her house and her cell number in case Rachel wanted to call later. Just as Shelby exited the auditorium the glee club filed in.

"Getting a head start?" Kurt asked as everyone got on stage. Rachel shrugged,

"My mistake I thought we were meeting here."

"Okay so today are some vocal exercises… oh," Will said and picked up a song off the piano. Rachel looked at the piano man, but he nodded his promise of silence. Rachel smiled. "Hey this song isn't bad. Rachel, were you in here practicing?"

Rachel froze. "Umm, yes I was. I just wanted to practice my range…"

Mercedes saw the sheet music when Will put it down. She frowned, it didn't look like a one person song harmony, but it did look like two.

"Okay guys, first number from the top!" Will announced. Rachel got into her place, but her mind was still racing. How would she tell her father's about this?


	2. My Life Would Suck Without You

(Remember, bold is Rachel, normal is Shelby, and italic is together)

To annashipp: I know what you mean! I went through many mother daughter stories and a couple were wicked good, but others were like... eh so I decided I will have to write down what I think instead and hope people like it enough to keep reading!

* * *

"Rachel?"

Rachel was at her locker staring out into the distance, but Finn's voice broke her gaze. She looked up and gave a fake smile,

"Oh hi Finn."

"Are you okay? You didn't seem your usual self at practice?"

They began to walk towards the exit as he asked her. Rachel nodded, "Don't worry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Your mom?" Finn asked and got his answer when Rachel didn't reply. "Maybe it is a good thing you guys decided to keep things as they are. Now you guys won't be harassed or accused of cheating."

Rachel hadn't even thought about what her new relationship with her mother could do to the two glee clubs. And she didn't think her mother did either.

"Yeah, well I will see you later Finn." Rachel says and picks up her pace.

* * *

"What do you mean you found your mother?" Hiram asked in confusion. The Berrys were seated around the dinner table discussing the day's events when Rachel just blurted it out because she was anxious and scared. And she couldn't read the expressions on their faces.

"I…."

"Did you find her or did she find you?" LeRoy asked. Rachel didn't want to mention the tape because it was too personal.

"I just knew when I saw her…"

"Saw her what? Perform? Was she at your school?" LeRoy continued to question. Hiram put his hand on LeRoy's shoulder to calm him.

"Let her speak."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Me and another other glee kid snuck into Carmel to listen to Vocal Adrenaline and she was… she was demonstrating something to them. She was singing and I just knew. I mean, put our faces next to each other."

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other.

"And when I asked… well when I confronted her she didn't want to lie to me. I don't think she could. And then she said, after we talked and met later on that maybe we should admire from afar… but we both knew we didn't want that. So I tricked her into coming back and I guess now here I am."

LeRoy frowned, "So what does that mean? 'Here I am?"

"What he means is, what does that mean in terms of what you want to do?" Hiram added. By this point, Rachel had started crying because she was so scared.

"I want her in my life and she said she doesn't want to give up, she wants to be here. And I've been so afraid to tell you because I don't want you to think I don't love you, but I do so much I just… I can't explain it." Rachel said.

Hiram looked at Leroy and knew he needed to be the rational one. They knew their contract front to back and their plans for Rachel's futures were for her to be raised by them filling both roles. But seeing how terrified Rachel is at talking to them about it made him stop and think.

"Excuse me." LeRoy said and left the table.

"LeRoy…" Hiram said and went after him. Rachel was in full blown tears and so she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

Shelby was half asleep on the couch watching television when there was a frantic knocking at her door. She sighed and kicked the blanket off to answer it. What she didn't expect was to be attacked with a hug when she opened the door.

"I told them everything, well except the tape and da… Hiram to you since you don't know who is who freaked out and Leroy went after him and he tried to stay calm and I panicked because I didn't want them to say I couldn't see you and I didn't know what else to do and…"

"Shh…." Shelby whispered in her ear and kicked the door shut. Rachel needed to calm down if they were going to get anywhere. She brought Rachel over to the couch and wrapped her in the blanket she just was wrapped in. Rachel leaned against Shelby as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry for barging in…" Rachel said after a few minutes of silence. Shelby shook her head,

"Don't be. You never have to be. Like I said, I promise we will figure this out. But may I ask you something?" Rachel nodded. "Why didn't you tell them about the tape?"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble… the contract and everything. So I said I discovered you and you couldn't lie to me; you didn't have the heart to."

Shelby nodded, "I don't think your fathers were angry sweetheart, I think they were more surprised and unprepared. From what I remember LeRoy can be… well overdramatic sometimes."

Rachel smiled a bit, "I must get that from him."

A thought then occurred to Shelby, "Honey do they know where you are?"

Rachel shook her head, but she remembered she left Shelby's address on her desk so she knew they would show up soon and so she explained that to Shelby. Rachel was still shaking so Shelby pulled her closer.

"We will wait for them to show up rather than leave. I'd hate for them to come here and us go there." Shelby decided. Rachel nodded and Shelby knew she should cheer up Rachel. She was a mess. So she picked up a piece of sheet music she was looking at for Vocal Adrenaline that they were not going to use.

"What song is that?" Rachel sniffled and looked at curiously. Shelby smiled.

"When I'm upset, I sing. It helps me let go or express whatever I'm feeling."

Rachel smiled and took the song. "Is this for Vocal Adrenaline…." Shelby smiled,

"No don't worry."

Rachel grinned and ran to Shelby's stereo and put it to the right music. Shelby laughed at her eagerness. Rachel took on the first line and it's like they knew when one another should sing, like mother like daughter.

" **Guess this means you're sorry**  
You're standing at my door  
 **Guess this means you take back**  
 **All you said before**  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
 **Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**"

Hiram rolled up to the address Rachel left on her desk and he could see Rachel inside through the window. Shelby had her windows open, but they didn't hear the car roll up.

" _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly_  
 **My life** (my life) **would suck** (would suck) _without you_ "

Rachel began to dance and Shelby grinned. She saw so much of herself in Rachel already.

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
 **I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too**  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house Sue Sylvester had her camera out. She saw Rachel running along the side of the road and into this house so she decided to investigate. By the time she got close enough they were already singing so she heard none of their conversation.

 _"Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly_  
 **My life** (my life) **would suck** (would suck) _without you_ "

Rachel couldn't get over how much she sounded like her mother. And how incredible of a voice her mother had, especially when she hit the high notes. Still unnoticed, Hiram watched them dance around and sing together. He couldn't help but smile at them. He loved how happy Rachel looked. He knew back at home LeRoy was ready to explode, but then again he knew his partner could be a… diva.

" **Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you**  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah"

" _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
 **My life** (my life) **would suck** (would suck) _without you_ "

The music began to slow down and they both stopped dancing. Shelby pulled Rachel into a side hug and softly sang, "My life would suck without you ooooh woah, without….. yooou"

Rachel pulled her mother into the tightest hug possible and wouldn't let her go. Shelby equally held her close and closed her eyes. Out in the car, Hiram hated he had to break up this moment, but he had to. Meanwhile, on the other side of the house Sue got what she wanted and made her way out without seeing Hiram go to the front door. He rang the doorbell and it made Rachel lose her smile. Shelby, without even thinking, kissed Rachel's temple and then went to the door.

Hiram smiled when Shelby opened the door. "You haven't aged a bit." He said. Shelby laughed as Hiram came in and gave Shelby a hug.

"It's good to see you Hiram." Shelby said as she shut the door. Rachel looked at her dad and Shelby's interactions. Hiram turned and looked at Rachel.

"So, you scared me and your father to death when we came back downstairs and you weren't there young lady," Hiram said and crossed his arms. "I was thankful when I found Shelby's address on your desk because I knew you were safe."

It warmed Shelby's heart when Hiram said that. She always had a good relationship with him back when she was pregnant. LeRoy and she were more acquaintances rather than friends. Rachel looked at the ground,

"I'm sorry dad. I panicked and I was afraid you and daddy wouldn't let me see Shelby."

Hiram looked at Shelby, "May we sit?"

Shelby nodded and she sat in the armchair while Hiram and Rachel sat on the couch.

"Is daddy outside?" Rachel asks. Hiram shook his head.

"He's ummm… cooling off. He isn't really…. Well you know how he can be."

"He doesn't want me to see Shelby." Rachel said. And before she could go on Hiram put a hand on her knee.

"Now I didn't say that, but you know he has always been more of the…. Female… motherly one out of the both of us. He just needs time."

Rachel looked at Shelby, who was playing with her ring. Rachel smiled a little because she always did that when she was nervous, too.

"I don't want to replace LeRoy…" Shelby began, but Hiram cut her off.

"I know that Shelby, I absolutely know that you're not that kind of a person. Like I said, he just needs some time. He'll come around."

"But…" Rachel said and they both looked at her. "Does that mean I can or cannot see Shelby?"

Hiram looked at Shelby and then back at Rachel, "Do you mind giving me and your mother a moment?"

Shelby stood up and walked over to the couch. "I've got a television in my room. Why don't you take my blanket and go find something."

Rachel nodded and took the blanket Shelby wrapped up in earlier and went upstairs. Hiram stood up and they went into the kitchen.

"Before LeRoy and I give Rachel an answer, or at least me, I need to hear it from you that you want Rachel in your life."

Shelby handed Hiram a glass of water and they sat down at the table.

"I want Rachel in my life just as much as she wants me. My life…." She began, but Hiram cut in again.

"Would suck without her," He said with a smile as he took a sip from his glass. Shelby looked at him and her eyes went wide. "I didn't want to ruin the moment so I waited in the car. I… Rachel was so happy, pure happiness. And I need to know that if I say and null the contract that you will never take that happiness away. That you will love her, that you will be there for her, that you will never leave her."

Shelby had tears in her eyes and Hiram had a feeling he knew his answer. He went over and put his arms around Shelby.

"I…." she said as she began to cry. Hiram held her close and let her cry. "I have loved her since the day I felt her kick, I have always loved her no matter where I am. But I knew how much you and LeRoy wanted her so I pushed it all inside. And now, seeing her… and singing with her… I don't want to push it away anymore."

He held her for a few minutes while she cried and once she settled down, he softly spoke "You don't have to anymore."

Shelby took a breath and Hiram sat back down, but this time next to Shelby rather than across. "What about LeRoy?"

Hiram nodded, "Like I said, he needs time to think and breathe. Change isn't really his thing as you may recall," Shelby laughed. "And for Rachel, why don't you, if you don't mind, see if she wants to spend the night here. LeRoy is still a mess and I don't think it would be good for Rachel to be around that."

Shelby nodded and she and Hiram went upstairs to find Rachel. What they didn't expect was Rachel to be asleep on her mother's bed. Shelby smiled,

"I will be sure to have her at school on time tomorrow…" Shelby whispers. Hiram smiles,

"I know you will. Good night."

He went over to Rachel and gave her a peck on the forehead and then quietly left the room. Shelby stares at Rachel and then goes and sits next to Rachel.

"You can wake up now missy. He is gone."

Rachel's eyes pop open with amazement written across her expression. Shelby knew Rachel was faking it the whole time, but she didn't want Hiram to get mad.

"How…"

"Like I said, you're a younger version of me. And your father is a diva." Shelby said and made Rachel move over so she could sit with her. "So how much of our conversation did you listen in on?"

Rachel blushed. Wow, her mother really knew everything and all the tricks out there. "I didn't want him to make me go home…"

Shelby put an arm around Rachel and held her close. And she couldn't help but think about the major steps they've taken these past few days. They started out as admiring from afar and now she was holding her daughter as close as she could.

"Your father said you can stay here tonight, give LeRoy time to cool off."

Rachel nodded, but didn't reply. Eventually, she spoke up just as her mom was getting ready to stand up.

"Finn said something to me in the hallway today…"

Shelby raised her eyebrows. Was this some boy crush? She just began being an actual mother so she sort of hoped not until she got to know Rachel better. Thankfully, her wish came true. "He said it was probably a good thing we went separate ways so we aren't accused of cheating."

Shelby sat back against the headboard and thought about how to respond to Rachel's worry. But then a question hit her, "Say, what does New Directions know about me. Actually, what do they think they know about me?"

Rachel blushed, she couldn't tell her mom what they said! She didn't want to hurt her feelings. But when her mom gave her a nudge, she sighed, "Well Santana said you are a hard core bitch who doesn't even let them get water breaks."

Shelby couldn't help but laugh. Rachel was confused, why was her mom happy that people call her a bitch? Rachel hates what people say about her, but she doesn't let it get to her most of the time. Doesn't mean she wants to laugh about it though.

"I wouldn't say "bitch", but I do push them hard and don't let little things slide. And I most definitely allow water breaks. However, given my track record for winning I would say you don't have anything to worry about. And you have an incredible voice and if they want to accuse us of cheating for that well honey I can't help that I gave you those genes. And I will proudly take credit for that any day."

Rachel let out a small laugh that eventually grew and her mother joined in. Eventually, Rachel moved to the guest room and said good night to Shelby. Shelby kept her door open though just in case Rachel needed anything. Around two in the morning, Rachel suddenly woke up afraid that it was all a dream. She took the blanket her mother gave her from downstairs and tip toed over to her mom's room. She lightly settled next to her mom and fell right back asleep.


	3. Lavendar's Blue Dilly Dilly

A few days had gone by since sleeping at Shelby's and Rachel was not happy. After having dinner with her mom today she returned home and the whole time her fathers were arguing about Shelby. Dad was trying so hard to make Daddy see Shelby was a good thing for Rachel, but he was having none of it. Ever since Rachel told her dads she found Shelby they have done nothing but argue, day and night. It used to be that they would argue about something pointless every few days, but over time Rachel saw the frequency of their fighting go up and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

"Hiram we are her parents and we are her only parents! What the hell is wrong with you?" LeRoy yelled.

"Don't get all dramatic on me! I'm proud of who we are as parents but there are just some things we cannot give and teach her!" Hiram argued back.

"Coming from the man who was angry we let Shelby breast feed Rachel when she was born!" LeRoy yelled back.

"Because you forgot the formula! I wasn't about to let the baby starve because we didn't want Shelby in her life or making that connection!"

After half an hour of listening to them yell she finally picked up her cell phone and climbed out her window to sit on the roof.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said. Rachel then looked at the time. It was nearly eleven, shit she should have looked.

"Shel… I… mom I'm sorry I didn't see the time I just…"

Shelby immediately sat up from bed at the sound of her daughter's distressed voice. "Honey what's going on?"

By this point Rachel was crying, "Just kind of a rough evening… and I wanted to hear your voice and tell me it will be okay."

Shelby hopped out of bed and began putting her shoes on. "Where are you?" And she wasn't sure she heard the answer correctly. "The roof? Honey it is freezing out! Okay sit tight I will come over and we will talk, okay?"

Rachel nodded and didn't reply. She heard her mom grab her car keys. She said she would be there in ten minutes. So Rachel hung up and waited. She heard one of her father's slam the office door downstairs. She guessed LeRoy. Rachel saw her mother park on the side of the road. While she was parking, Rachel grabbed some of the tree branches next to her and climbed down. Shelby nearly had a heart attack when she saw what Rachel was doing, but ran over to her when she hit the ground. Rachel collapsed into her arms and burst into tears. She didn't even feel her mom wrap her in the blanket that she used the night she slept at her house.

"They won't stop fighting, they never do." Rachel cried into Shelby's shoulder. Shelby tightened her grip on Rachel to let her know it would be okay, that she wasn't going anywhere. Shelby heard the front door open and was relieved to see Hiram.

"Shelby?" he questioned, but stopped when he saw Rachel crying in her arms. He assumed that Rachel heard him and LeRoy fighting and she called Shelby. But before he could answer, LeRoy stepped outside. It was a time like this Hiram was thankful their neighbors weren't close by because he sensed an argument about to brew.

"What part of no contact until eighteen don't you get?" LeRoy yelled at Shelby. She refused to yell back. Rachel had been through enough she didn't need her mother yelling either. She felt Rachel hold her tighter when LeRoy yelled.

"Please LeRoy stop!" Hiram begged. "If not for our sake then for Rachel's! When will you think about what is best for her?"

LeRoy didn't answer. He just kept his gaze on Shelby and Rachel and saw how close Shelby was holding Rachel. That made him bite his lip. By this point Rachel had calmed down and had enough of this. Without leaving Shelby's embrace she turned to look at LeRoy.

"This has to stop daddy! I love you but you can't do this to me! So pick either I go to court saying I want to live with Shelby or you work this out! Without yelling at my mom!"

And with that Rachel ran over to the tree and began to climb back to her room. Shelby quickly ran after Rachel. Hiram was amazed at how fast she climbed the tree and then he looked at LeRoy, who for once, looked speechless.

Rachel climbed through the window and into her room. She could barely breathe between the crying and anger she had in her. What she didn't expect was Shelby to be behind her; it nearly startled Rachel.

"Sweetheart you have to calm down and breathe." Shelby said and took hold of Rachel again. She guided her to the bed and lay down with her. Rachel immediately held onto Shelby as if she was afraid to lose her. Shelby ran a hand through her daughter's hair to calm her and began to sing softly,

"Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
When I am king, dilly, dilly  
You shall be queen"

Shelby felt Rachel's breathing begin to turn to normal the more Shelby sang. In Rachel's mind, she had heard this song before. She felt she had heard it from her mother. Whenever Rachel got upset and had her water her dads would bring her, this tune would begin to play in her head.

"Who told you so? Dilly, dilly  
Who told you so?  
T'was my own heart, dilly, dilly  
That told me so

Call up your men dilly dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plough dilly dilly  
some to the fork"

Rachel's eyes began to flutter, but she didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid to wake up and find Shelby gone.

"Let the birds sing dilly dilly  
And the lambs play,  
We shall be safe dilly dilly  
Out of harms way  
Lavender green, dilly, dilly  
Lavender blue  
If you love me, dilly, dilly  
I will love you"

"Who told me so dilly dilly  
who told me so  
I told myself dilly dilly  
I told me so"

Shelby looked down and saw Rachel fighting sleep. So she kissed Rachel's forehead and whispered, "Go to sleep baby girl."

Rachel, with the energy she had, shook her head. "I don't want you to leave." She softly mumbled. Shelby was already in her pajamas because she didn't want to waste time. So she kicked off her shoes and tucked in with Rachel so Rachel would go to sleep. What she didn't plan was on falling asleep herself. Hiram peeked in later and saw the two fast asleep. He smiled and gently closed the door. He returned to his room to find LeRoy packing an overnight back.

"LeRoy…" but LeRoy held his hand up.

"I just… I need space to think so I'm leaving for my work conference tonight instead of the morning. Tell Rachel I love her."

And with that he left the room and the house.

* * *

Shelby awoke to the smell of coffee the following morning. For a moment, she was confused with her surroundings but eventually remembered everything. She saw Rachel was still curled up against her clutching the blanket she had from last night. Shelby turned and saw Hiram standing with a cup of coffee and a smile. Shelby was able to move without waking Rachel and taking the coffee from Hiram.

"Thank you." She whispered. Hiram nodded. Shelby saw in his eyes that they needed to talk about something. She had a feeling it had to do with LeRoy leaving last night; she had heard LeRoy leave before she drifted off.

"I think she should take a day from school," Hiram whispered. Shelby agreed and planned on doing the same. "But we will have to get her things for the weekend and I'd like to talk to the principal about adding you as a person who can make decisions for her."

Shelby smiled and was a little surprised Hiram wanted to do that so quickly. In Hiram's eyes, after seeing him go after Rachel last night it made him realize how much she cares for Rachel. She then felt Rachel stir and saw the girl's eyes slowly begin to open. She smiled when she saw Shelby and Hiram. She slowly sat up and greeted them. Hiram ran through the plan with Rachel, and she had no problems with it. She wanted to go in the morning though so the glee kids wouldn't see yet.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything! It's just only Finn knows your my mom and I don't want the club to get the wrong idea."

Shelby smiled, "It's okay I understand sweetheart. But now I am going to use your bathroom to shower before we go. I'm assuming between the two of you, you have more I can use." Shelby teased. Hiram laughed and headed back downstairs to get Rachel's breakfast going. When she walked into the bathroom she couldn't help but giggle at all of the gold stars.

"I told you they're my thing." Rachel said from behind with a smile. Shelby laughed and shut the door.

"Okay guys, I know this schedule flop was a bit unexpected and you're all still half asleep but due to the assembly later we have to meet now," Will began to say to his glee students. They all looked half asleep. "Um, where is Rachel?"

Kurt shrugged, "Nobody has seen her today. She wasn't in first period."

"Wait," Mercedes held up her hand. "Rachel miss glee? No no no Rachel miss school? I'm telling you something is going on with that girl."

Everybody, but Finn, nodded in agreement. He promised Rachel not to say anything and besides, it wasn't his secret to tell.

"We will have to make due for now." Will said and passed out sheet music for Bad Romance.

While Hiram sorted things out with the principal, Rachel showed Shelby around her school as they walked to her locker. Luckily second period just started so nobody should be out and about. Her locker was only a couple feet from the glee room, but Rachel couldn't see them in there practicing.

"I just need a couple books," Rachel said as she undid her lock. "And then we can be on our way!"

Shelby stood next to her locker and watched her go through her stuff. She saw a binder with a bunch of stars on it and she pulled it out while Rachel bent down on the ground to put stuff in her bag.

"What's this?" Shelby asked as she flipped through the sheet music.

"Songs to have just in case and sometimes during free period I sing in the auditorium, if it is empty that is."

Shelby continued to flip through and what neither of them saw was Puck come out of the boys room and go to the glee room. He frowned when he saw Rachel with Shelby.

"Honey, these songs are way too simple for you." Shelby stated. Rachel stood and shrugged.

"I'm good at them."

Shelby shook her head and put the binder back into Rachel's locker. "You will never become a star, or get the lead, if you play it safe. Trust me."

Rachel nodded. Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing and he went back into the glee room. They were in the middle of Bad Romance when Puck cut the music.

"Puck!" Will snapped.

"I know why Rachel isn't here! She is ditching us for Vocal Adrenaline!" Puck announced. Everybody gasped and Will stood up.

"What are you taking about?" Artie questioned with an almost sad voice. Puck, who was all buffed with anger, pointed to the door.

"She is at her locker with Miss. Corcoran and just as I am coming back I hear Corcoran say 'You will never become a star or get the lead if you play it safe'! She is trying to take Rachel!"

Finn, without being noticed, quickly shot Rachel a text: _Get out of here, trust me!_

Back in the hall, Rachel felt her phone vibrate and her eyes went wide. Shelby frowned, but Rachel shut her locker and grabbed Shelby by the arm and quickly ran towards the nearest exit or hallway. And it was just in time because as they disappeared, Will, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn exited the glee room.

"Mr. Shue I swear they were right there!" Puck argued. "Miss. Corcoran was looking through Rachel's gold binder thing!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a teacher that looked like Miss. Corcoran? I mean why would she be here during the day?" Finn questioned, trying to cover for Rachel.

Will shook his head, "We don't have time for these games now let's go back to work." And he turned into the classroom to continue their rehearsal. However, Puck and Mercedes hung back.

"I believe you Puck… That sheet music Rachel claimed to be practicing alone had a two part harmony. Why would she lie about being alone?" Mercedes questioned. Puck's eyes went wide.

"I bet it was an audition!"

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Now we need to catch her and confront her."

Rachel, Shelby, and Hiram managed to make it out without anyone spotting them. On the car ride home, the three agreed to keep Rachel and Shelby's relationship a secret until after regionals. Shelby, to be honest, couldn't care less if her kids knew and if someone accused her of cheating. But she is doing this for Rachel.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Finn knows, but he swore me he wouldn't say anything. He is the one that texted me to alert us." Rachel added. Shelby raised her eyebrows at Rachel.

"So… Finn?" she asked with a smile. Rachel blushed and Shelby and Hiram laughed.


	4. Heaven Help My Heart

Hiram offered the guest room to Shelby tonight so she could spend more time with Rachel. He also didn't want to be alone with LeRoy gone so he wanted Rachel around. Hiram didn't go into specifics with Rachel as to why LeRoy left early, but Rachel had assumed. However, she didn't want to be upset about it so she pushed it aside for the time being. The three spent a nice weekend together and Shelby helped Rachel find more songs that would challenge her rather than playing it easy. On Monday, Rachel walked into school with a smile and a new binder of sheet music for her locker. It had been the best weekend; she only wished Daddy was around for it. But she knew he needed time to think and he had work. Rachel waved at Kurt when she saw him at his locker.

"Hi Kurt! Have a good weekend?"

Kurt looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, where were you on Friday?" he asked as they began to walk to class.

"Oh, I had a minor stomach bug so my dad kept me home. I was miserable though. Was glee club good?"

Kurt nodded. "Sick? That's funny because Puck swore he saw you here on Friday with Miss. Corcoran, you know? The Vocal Adrenaline coach."

Rachel didn't miss a beat. Her acting skills came in handy today. "Me? No that must have been a mistake. I had my head in the toilet all Friday morning."

Kurt slowly nodded, but didn't question her anymore. "A couple of us were thinking about sneaking over to Vocal Adrenaline today after school since Mr. Shue needed to cancel."

Rachel frowned. "Spy? Again? Kurt if we get caught we will be in a massive amount of trouble!"

They walked into the classroom and sat behind Quinn and Santana. "But you and Finn didn't get caught. So just take us your way."

Quinn and Santana spun around. "Good you got this one up to speed. Besides, all we need to know is what Lady Gaga song they are doing." Quinn stated without breaking eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel was panicking on the inside. "But don't you think it is a bit sad if we have to break in and cheat? And if we are caught Vocal Adrenaline will know that we aren't a threat."

That actually made sense to Kurt and he agreed with Rachel out loud to Santana and Quinn. Just then Puck moved his chair over, "Don't worry we have the perfect cover. Today they are having some career choice thing in their cafeteria and it is open to the public. We go there, make an appearance, then sneak over to the gym. If we get stopped we say we are lost."

Santana gave Puck a high five. Their teacher entered and they quickly dispersed. Rachel's heart was racing. If she got caught she knew her mom would be very angry.

* * *

Kurt drove Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany while Finn drove Puck, Santana, Artie, and Tina. The plan was for Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, and Finn to sneak into the rehearsal while everyone kept a lookout. Rachel was freaking out on the inside and Finn could tell. He would do everything he could to help Rachel. They parked and entered Carmel. First, do a lap around the cafeteria to not look suspicious. They were surprised at the number and age range of people there.

"Shit!" Quinn whispered and stopped everyone. They quickly backed into the corner. "Mr. Shue is here!"

They looked over and saw him at a booth labeled "Foreign Language" and he was talking with a bunch of teachers. That is why he canceled practice.

"Great now what?" Brittany whispers. Puck speaks up,

"Stick to the plan only you guys wait at the car in case we need a quick getaway."

"What are we doing, sneaking into a rehearsal or breaking into a bank?" Quinn snapped at Puck.

"Maybe Quinn should go instead of me. If Mr. Shue sees anybody he will get suspicious, but he knows I'm always academically thinking at the same time as theatrical." Rachel argued.

Mercedes and Puck looked at each other. But Finn spoke up, "Sounds good to me. I can lead the way to the auditorium."

Puck shook his head, "He shouldn't see any of us period. No we stick to the plan, but Quinn can come for lookout."

And so they split up. Finn shot Rachel an apologetic look, but she smiled sadly. She needed to think of a plan in case they were caught.

Finn lead them to the balcony where they spied before and saw Vocal Adrenaline practicing an AC/DC song. Rachel saw her mom sitting in the front row watching the team.

"No no no," Shelby yelled and cut the music. "You, you, and you are flat. Stop relying on others to fill in. Start again!"

And so the music began again.

"Man she is a bitch…" Puck whispered. Everybody but Finn and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"This is AC/DC not Gaga so clearly they aren't rehearsing that today…" Rachel whispered.

Back down at the front row, Shelby received a text from Hiram: _Have you seen Rachel? She was supposed to be home an hour ago since Glee was canceled and she isn't answering._  
Shelby frowned: _No, I'm at rehearsal_

Hiram: _I called the school and some coach said she saw the group leave together._

Shelby then texted Rachel: _Hey, why aren't you answering your father?_

Suddenly Rachel felt her phone vibrate.

"Put that on silent." Quinn hissed.

Shelby: _He is worried as am I_

But Rachel didn't answer so Shelby shot Hiram another text: _Nothing, she won't answer me._

Hiram: _Fabulous, guess I'll have to have another going dark talk with her._

Shelby: _She has done this before?_

Hiram: _Yes, usually when she is doing something she knows she shouldn't. Last time this happened it was the day she snuck in to see you._

Shelby's head shot up after reading that. "Stop!" she yelled and stood up. Her kids looked confused.

"What went wrong?" one guy asked. Shelby slowly turned around to face the auditorium.

"The New Direction students hiding in the balcony seats have exactly two minutes to come down here before I call security to escort you out."

The Glee kids froze and looked at one another.

"How…" Mercedes whispered and looked at Puck, who looked at Rachel.

"One minute!" Shelby yelled even louder. The kids slowly stood up and sure enough Shelby saw Rachel amongst them. "Let's go down here now."

 _Think Rachel! Think!_ Rachel told herself as they made their way to Shelby. She stood with perfect posture and arms crossed.

"Who wants to explain?" Shelby asked and narrowed her eyes at them. When nobody spoke up she told her crew to take a five minute break. "I can either call your principal now or one of you can explain first."

"We heard you were doing Gaga like us…" Mercedes said and looked at the ground. Shelby raised an eyebrow. "And we wanted to be sure it wasn't the same song."

Shelby pierced her lips together. Then she turned to her group, "Enough practice for today. Go home."

Her students, who knew that angry voice, quickly scurried off stage. Shelby pointed to them to sit in the chairs.

"So where is the rest of your group? Waiting outside?"

Puck and Quinn nodded. Before Shelby could answer, the door to the auditorium opened and the rest of the glee students were with one angry Will.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said angrily as he approached the other students. "Did you really think cheating is the best way to win? I thought better of all of you! Do you know how embarrassing it was to be pulled from the convention to be told this?" Then he turned to Shelby. "I apologize for this. I plan on calling all of their parents."

Rachel already knew her dad knew because she assumed Shelby texted him. Rachel was curious to know how Shelby knew they were there. Apparently, so was Puck.

"Miss. Corcoran how did you know we were there? We didn't make a sound."

"Seriously Puck?" Quinn snapped and crossed her arms and legs. Puck shrugged.

"A staff member recognized the rest of the group outside and he texted me."

"Who drove?" Will asked the group. Kurt and Finn raised their hands. "You two can go, but know I am calling your parents tonight to tell them what you did." Finn looked at Rachel, but she nodded that she would be okay. So Finn and Kurt left. Will turned to Shelby, "I can take them from here. No need to keep you here I'm sure you have other plans."

Shelby shook her head and grabbed her clipboard. "I will wait, besides I have to lock the auditorium when we're done."

Rachel knew she was sticking around to see Hiram because she had a feeling she was going to get the third degree from both parents. She didn't even want to think about what LeRoy would say. First to come was Mercedes's mom for Mercedes and Quinn. Then one by one they began to leave until it was just Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany left. Rachel's phone then rang again and saw it was Hiram.

"Hi dad." she quickly answered. Will narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm stuck in traffic from work, you'll have to go home with your mother otherwise you'll be there for a while," Hiram said as he tried to maneuver his way through the traffic. "I already texted her so she knows."

Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her mother still working on whatever was on her clipboard and her phone was next to her. Just then Brittany's mom came for her so it was just Rachel, Puck, and Santana. Rachel hung up.

"Dad is on his way," Rachel said to Will. He nodded. "He is traffic so I may be the last one."

After twenty more minutes, Puck and Santana were eventually picked up. Once they were gone, Will turned to Rachel.

"We can wait outside so Miss. Corcoran can lock up." He said and was going to walk out when Shelby spoke up without looking up from her clipboard.

"There is no need, she is coming with me."

Rachel's eyes went wide as did Will's. "She is my student Miss. Corcoran there is no need. I will have my glee club write you letters of apology as well now let's go Rachel."

But Rachel didn't move toward the exit. Instead, she slowly backed up towards her mother. Shelby put her stuff down and walked over to Will. "She may be your student, but she is my responsibility…" Will's eyes went wide and he crossed his arms in disbelief. Rachel knew what was coming next.

"Noah was right," Will said soft, but loud enough for the other two to hear and moved closer to Shelby. "You are trying to poach her from New Directions. Rachel, why? I know you don't like when you don't get your way, but after everything we've been through?" he said and looked at Rachel. However, Shelby calmly answered.

"I'm not 'poaching' her, she is a person not an animal. But I think we," Shelby said and looked at Rachel. "both see we should fill you in… that is if you stop being rude."

Will was very confused, but didn't answer. He remained standing with his arms crossed as if he didn't want to hear what the women had to say.

"Mr. Shue…" Rachel said and he looked at her. "I'm not leaving New Directions. Shelby… she's my mom."

Will's eyes went wide and he stepped back to take a good look at them. He saw it now. Rachel had all of Shelby's features, except Rachel's skin was a bit darker. Now that made sense as to why Puck would have seen Shelby with Rachel Friday. Will sat down and ran a hand through his hair,

"Wow, I feel like an ass right now," he said and looked at the ground. Rachel was a bit relieved that he knew now because she didn't like the idea of Mr. Shue thinking she is a traitor. He looked up at Rachel and Shelby. "Rachel, I'm so sorry for how angry I've been with you. And you Shelby, I apologize. But, why the secret?"

"Because of what conclusion you jumped to!" Rachel snapped. "Because I don't want the glee club to think I'm betraying them like they did with Jesse!"

Shelby put a hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her. Will sighed,

"Rachel, I truly am sorry for how I have behaved. I automatically assumed the worst, but to be fair nobody knew you had a..."

"Mom?" Rachel asked and crossed her arms in a defense manner. Will nodded.

"I won't say anything to the rest of the club, but I really think you should tell them rather than hide this. They'll assume as I just did. However, I will keep your secret. Who else knows?"

"Obviously my dads and Finn knows because he was there with me when I found out." Rachel answers. Will nods. After speaking with Shelby, he heads out leaving them to lock up. Rachel spun around,

"Mom I swear I didn't want to I'm so sorry, but I was pressured and they were questioning me and I didn't want to give anything away and Puck kept saying things and…."

Shelby put her hands on Rachel's shoulders to calm her down. Once Rachel began breathing normally again Shelby spoke,

"I believe you, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you did it. I don't want you to ever feel pressured into doing something you're not comfortable with, okay?"

Rachel nodded. Now she had to face her dad at home, but she was a bit relieved her mother wasn't nearly as angry.

* * *

A couple days later, Rachel found herself in the auditorium with some of the songs that her mother picked out for her. She had a free period and finished her homework so she wanted to give one a shot. She stood center stage as the piano began,

"If it were love  
I would give that love  
Every second I had  
And I do"

"Did I know where he'd lead me to  
Did I plan  
Doing all of this  
For the love of a man

Well I let it happen anyhow  
And what I'm feeling now  
Has no easy explanation  
Reason plays no part"

Rachel didn't see Finn standing by the piano because she was facing the auditorium. He smiled and watched her sing.

"Heaven help my heart  
I love him too much is  
What if he saw my whole existence  
Turning around a word a smile a touch

One of these days  
And it won't be long  
He'll know more about me  
Than he should  
All my dreams will be understood"

Rachel hit all of the high notes perfectly. Finn couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him. He knew he screwed up with Santana, he knew he shouldn't have pushed Rachel away, and he hoped he would get another chance. He looked at Rachel. All she needed was a beautiful dress and an audience and it was perfect.

"No surprise  
Nothing more to learn  
From the look in my eyes  
Don't you know that time is not my friend  
I'll fight it to the end  
Hoping to keep that best of moments  
When the passions start  
Heaven help my heart

The day that I find  
Suddenly I've run out of secrets  
Suddenly I'm not always on his mind  
Maybe it's best to love a stranger  
Well...  
That's what I've done  
Heaven help my heart

Heaven help my heart"

The music slowly faded and Rachel took a deep breath. She was startled when Finn started clapping. Rachel blushed and walked back to the piano.

"How long have you been standing there?" she said softly. Finn smiled,

"Long enough… that was an incredible song. How come you've never sung it in glee? That is solo earning."

Rachel sat down on the stool a few feet from the piano and Finn sat on the one across from her. "My mom put this binder together to challenge me. And I'm glad she did. I would never have thought to sing that."

Rachel handed Finn the binder and he flipped through it. "These songs are incredible. She keeps this on file?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "She has an entire office dedicated to music," Finn continued to flip through and didn't look up when Rachel asked, "Don't you have class?"

He shook his head, "Teacher out, no sub so it is a free period. I heard the piano going and investigated," Rachel laughed and Finn smiled at her. "You're changing you know."

Rachel tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Finn heard the hint of worry and clarified, "No no no in a good way! It's just… it's like this new side of you has come out since you met your mom. Not that I didn't like the side before I just mean now you're… well.. er?"

Rachel put a hand over his, "I know what you mean Finn. And thank you. I take it as a compliment."

Finn was relieved inside; he seriously had a way of messing up his sentences. "Rachel," he said with more courage. "Would you like to go out with me Friday night?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'd like that Finn, but don't be late! I don't tolerate it!" she teased and Finn laughed.

"I'd say Breadstix, but people always go there. How about the new place, "The London" I think it's called. They have vegan…"

Rachel's eyes lit up and she nodded. And so they sat there for a while talking about school, music, her mom, and his mom. He eventually gave her back the binder.

"There must be at least fifty songs in there!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel smiled,

"I know, I'm so happy with it. She put a lot of work into it…." She said and stood up. Finn put a hand on her shoulder,

"She loves you… no person would go to that extent if she didn't love you. And I think today you should consider singing one of the songs when we're in here."

Rachel had forgotten today Mr. Shue was having everybody sing a solo song. But she shrugged,

"Maybe."

Together, they walked out and headed to next period. However, Rachel was thinking about what she could sing for glee. Maybe she should pull a song out of the binder.


	5. Song for the Lonely Just A Kiss

By the time glee club came around, she had found the perfect song to sing. Everybody was already in the auditorium waiting. Mr. Shue gave another cheating speech (as he said he would everyday for two weeks) before asking people to sing. When nobody could decide, they ended up drawing from a hat. Rachel was number four behind Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"Did you pick on?" Finn whispers. Rachel nods and shows him the sheet music. He smiled and gave her a push when her name was called. Rachel placed the music at the piano and gave a copy to the other band members. She approached the microphone and took a deep breath as the music began.

"When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest night  
See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
They live forever"

Everybody looked at each other; they had never heard this song or known Rachel to sing something like this. Whenever they had these days, she did show tunes. Even Will was surprised. Never would he have guessed Cher.

"This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you"

Finn took out Rachel's phone and secretly filmed her so he could send it to Shelby so she could see and hear how amazing Rachel sounded. She was hitting everything perfect and put her own spin on the song.

"Well, love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up  
Or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing"

"This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you"

Will was astounded by the new level Rachel was taking her voice to. Rachel smiled at Finn when she saw he was filming. Rachel took the microphone off the stand to really get into the last verse.

"So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you ohhhhh yeahhh!"

"It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright"

"This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song  
For the lonely"

And when she finished her high note the music cut and everybody began clapping. Will's jaw was dropped and he was very impressed. Finn sent the video to Shelby and put Rachel's phone back in her bag.

Meanwhile, Shelby was watching Stanley go through the dance routine since he had them today instead of singing. She heard her phone buzz and saw it was a video from Rachel. She excused herself to her office to watch it. She grinned when she saw her daughter onstage (she assumed it was Finn filming). Her eyes teared up at how wonderful of a performance Rachel gave. Rachel gave a bow when she was done towards Finn and smiled. Shelby closed her phone and smiled to herself. That video made her day.

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of her closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear on her date with Finn. Well, she had plenty of clothing but nothing looked or felt right. The restaurant was a bit more classy than Breadstixs so she wanted to look nice. There was a light knock on her bedroom door and she was so happy when she saw who it was.

"Mom!" she said and hugged her. She hadn't gotten to see Shelby since Tuesday morning because their schedules were so busy.

"Hi baby!" Shelby said and hugged her daughter tight. "Your father tells me you've got a date with a Mr. Finn Hudson."

Rachel blushed, "If I find something to wear."

Shelby smiled, "I may be able to help with that…." She said and reached out into the hallway. Rachel gasped when she saw what she had. It was a clean cut black dress that looked like it would go to her knees.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get his?" Rachel asks and grabs the dress. Her mother sat on the bed while Rachel disappeared into the bathroom to put it on.

"It's from when I was your age and I've had it in my closet even though it doesn't fit anymore." She called out and flipped through Rachel's magazine while she waited. Hiram poked his head in the door,

"Did she like it?" he asks.

"I love it dad!" Rachel yells out. Hiram smiles and stands next to the bed. Rachel twirls out with a smile. "It's a perfect fit!"

Shelby and Hiram couldn't believe how beautiful Rachel looked. Hiram found a nice pair of black flats in the closet and handed them to Rachel while Shelby fixed Rachel's hair. And at exactly seven, Finn knocked on the door just as he promised. Hiram answered the door and gave the boy a once over before letting him in. Shelby was coming down the stairs as Finn walked in.

"Hello Miss. Corcoran." Finn says with his hand out. Shelby smiled and gave the boy a hug, much to his surprise.

"Please none of that! It's Shelby to you honey." She said and Finn smiled.

"Now young man, I want her home by eleven and no funny business!" Hiram said in a stern voice. Finn nodded. Their attention turned to Rachel when she came downstairs. Finn was in awe when he saw her. Rachel kissed each parent on the cheek before heading out with Finn. Hiram had a smile on his face as he shut the door.

"You've done a good job with her." Shelby says as she grabs her bag to leave. Hiram nodded.

"Hasn't always been easy, but it's been worth it." He said and looked at Shelby. She gave him a small smile.

"When will LeRoy be back?" she asks. Hiram shrugged,

"Probably later tonight."

Shelby looked at the ground as she said softly, "He isn't mad at me and Rachel is he? He's mad at us…"

Hiram sighed and sat down on the couch. Shelby slowly walked over and leaned against the wall. Hiram nodded. "He is still worried that…"

"That I'll sweep you off your feet?" Hiram chuckled a little, but nodded. "He's never accepted that you're bisexual has he?" Shelby asks.

"He did for a while, until Rachel was about ten." Hiram stated and sat back against the couch. Shelby frowned and sat next to Hiram.

"What changed?"

Hiram looked Shelby in the eyes and said, "She started asking about you… and I think it just brought back everything for him… knowing I'm the biological father and our past relationship. I don't know, sometimes I felt when he looked at Rachel… there was envy or anger. Especially when she sang because she sounded like you. That's why he wanted her to do dance, but she wouldn't stay away from music."

They were silent for a few minutes. Shelby was playing with her ring and Hiram was looking the other way. "Do you still love him?" Shelby eventually asks.

Hiram sighed, "I'm not sure if I love him or the idea of what we had sixteen years ago. I know we are not the same couple we were when we "adopted" Rachel. Sometimes it feels like we are just together for Rachel's well-being."

Shelby nodded and stood up. She placed a hand on Hiram's shoulder and he looked up at her. "You're never alone Hiram, remember that. Whatever happens, I'll always be here."

And with that she headed out of the living and left the house before Hiram could respond. He watched her leave and sighed. Eventually he got up and got ready for bed.

* * *

Later that evening around nine, Shelby was surprised to have someone knocking at her door. She was already in her pajamas and curled up reading a book before bed. She shook her head and opened the door,

"What are you two crazy kids doing here?" she laughed. Rachel and Finn smiled as Shelby let them in.

"Finn and I were wondering if you could help us with something," Rachel began and sat down on the couch. She even stole one of her mother's grapes that she was eating. "Monday Mr. Shue has us doing duets and we are partners but we honestly have no idea what to sing! I feel like we've done everything."

Shelby sat down next to Rachel and motioned for Finn to sit (who sat in the armchair). "This has nothing to do with competitions, right?" Rachel and Finn shook their heads. "Then why don't we go to my office to see if we can find something!"

Finn smiled and let the ladies lead the way.

As they were looking through things, they talked about school and glee club.

"There is actually a summer competition I think you guys should enter," Shelby stated as she looked through some of her things. "Vocal Adrenaline already has another summer engagement, but I think you guys would own the stage."

Finn and Rachel showed interest and Shelby explained to them that it was a dance and singing competition that any high school show choir could enter from the state.

"Would you be able to help us?" Finn suddenly asked. Shelby raised her eyebrows. "You know as a co coach? It isn't during the school year and you're a pretty good coach and your record…"

Shelby held her hands up and smiled. "Maybe. I'm not saying no now, just maybe."

And with that they continued their search.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were very pleased with what Shelby picked out and as they walked into glee club they kept their smiles on. Mr. Shue decided they would go second behind Santana and Brittany. When it was Finn and Rachel's turn, Rachel gave the sheet music to the pianist and she and Finn stood on opposite sides of the piano. The piano began and Rachel started,

 **"Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile"**

Finn smiled and began his part,

"I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
 _We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow"_

 _"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

They slowly began to circle the piano as the next verse came on. Will smiled at them and how they were really getting into the song.

" **I know that if we give this a little time**  
 _It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
 **It's never felt so real** , _no it's never felt so right_ "

" _"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

Finn reached out for Rachel's hand and began to slowly dance around the room with her as the music played and they sang.

" _No I don't want to say goodnight_  
I know it's time to leave, _but you'll be in my dreams_

Tonight  
 **Tonight**  
 _Tonight_ "

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far"_

Finn brought Rachel closer and then twirled her around the room until she ended up back at the piano and he on the other side.

 _"Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

Everybody clapped as the music stopped and Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Will came up to them and said, "Wow guys that was an awesome remix of country. Seriously we need to look into more of that!"

Quinn and Puck rolled their eyes as Finn and Rachel sat down. "Wonder where she got the music." Puck whispered into Mercedes's ear and she nodded in agreement.

When Rachel got home she saw there were two cars in the driveway, which meant daddy was home. She ran up the stairs of the porch and burst through the door. She smiled when she saw LeRoy in the kitchen, "Daddy!" she yelled. He turned and smiled as Rachel flew into his arms. "I've missed you! How was the trip?"

LeRoy smiled, "Scenery wonderful! Just wish I wasn't there for work because then I could enjoy it more!"

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. LeRoy flipped on the television for some light noise in the background.

"You are never going to guess what artist I covered in glee this week!" Rachel said excitedly and pulled up the video on her phone. She handed it to her father and he laughed when he saw her singing Cher.

"That's my girl! Where did you get this music idea from? Surely not the teacher!"

Rachel took her phone back and laughed, "No! Mr. Shue and Cher? Please! No mom found it in her stash and gave it to me. It was such a wonderful challenge!"

LeRoy's smile faded a little, but he nodded. Rachel had completely forgotten about their argument before LeRoy left. Rachel realized what she had said and her smile went away and she looked away. She felt LeRoy put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to keep you from your mother… it would be a selfish act and I couldn't do that to you."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Oh my gosh daddy thank you! Oh wait until I tell mom!"

Rachel raced to her room to call Shelby and as she did Hiram came from around the corner. LeRoy looked at him, "Just because I'm allowing it doesn't mean I'm happy. But I will put it on for Rachel because she loves Shelby. SHE loves Shelby."

And with that, LeRoy left the room leaving Hiram confused, hurt, and angry.


	6. Revelations

"So you're telling me Berry is going to Vocal Adrenaline…"

"Yes, she must be!"

"There is no other solution…"

Santana and Brittany were sitting in Sue Sylvester's office updating her about what is happening in glee.

"And how is one Will handling all of this?" Sue questions as she writes down some notes.

"He is angry! You can tell!" Brittany stated.

"And Puck saw them at Rachel's locker going over sheet music, which explains all of her new songs! She probably keeps tabs on the glee club to see if we are a threat too!" Santana added. Sue took off her glasses,

"Well done my cheerios, well done. Now how do we proceed with this traitor? This could become an embarrassment to your little club and the school…."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other; they had no ideas. "We do know Puck and Mercedes are on the case!" Brittany replied.

Sue nodded, "Keep me updated. I am curious to see how this plays out."

The girls smiled and then they were dismissed from her office.

* * *

One week later….

The one thing Rachel hated the most about being a woman was the time of the month. Of course, she believes that is every woman's worst part. However, what she didn't understand is why the universe decided she should get it in Glee. She wasn't supposed to have it for another week so she didn't bring anything to school. Well, lesson learned always be prepared. She was incredibly thankful for Finn though because he didn't freak out and alert everyone to it. Her underwear and skirt were ruined and there was going to be a mark on the chair.

"Go to the bathroom," Finn whispered. "And I'll call Shelby."

Rachel bit her lip and excused herself from Glee. Luckily nobody paid close attention to her exit. Finn had a napkin and quickly removed the stain before someone did notice. He then took Rachel's phone and texted Shelby:

 _Hey it's Finn. I guess Rachel's… lady thing… came early and she is in the bathroom most likely crying by now because she doesn't have any clothes, can you help please?_

Finn was surprised at the quick response.

Shelby: _I will be there in fifteen minutes, thank you Finn._

"Why are you texting on Rachel's phone?"

Finn was startled and looked up to see everyone looking at him. He slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Sorry, helping Rachel with something…" he said, but Puck didn't believe it. He continued to glare at Finn even when everyone else stopped.

* * *

Shelby made her way through the school until she found the closest restroom to the glee room. She walked in and heard Rachel crying and it looked like she was the only one in there. Shelby gently knocked on the stall door.

"Rachel, sweetheart here," Shelby said and pushed a draw string bag under the door. She heard Rachel sniffle, but didn't say anything. When Rachel was finished, she exited the stall and hugged her mom. "Shh, it's okay it happens."

"That was fast." Rachel said softly and moved away to wash her hands. Shelby shrugged,

"You needed me so I came."

Rachel looked down and smiled. It was times like this where she was even more thankful for her mom. She was thankful to have her in her life, but she was even more thankful for how caring and incredible Shelby is.

"I kinda don't want to go back to glee…" Rachel said and looked away. "They'll know what happened. At least the girls will and I'm a little embarrassed even though Finn helped..."

Shelby completely understood and offered to take Rachel home with her. Tonight and tomorrow Rachel would be with her mom. Rachel grabbed her stuff from her locker and she and Shelby headed out to stop at the store for dinner food and more supplies that would last Rachel the rest of the week. Rachel had completely forgotten Finn had her phone.

"Is Rachel coming back?" Kurt eventually asks as he notices Rachel has been gone for half an hour. They stop practice and look at Finn. He shrugged,

"She had something important come up so probably not…"

"So she just left?" Quinn said and rolled her eyes. "Typical diva." Quinn was still a bit sour over the fact that Rachel and Finn were now dating. Mainly because he seemed so happy. Finn frowned at Quinn, but didn't answer. It would be a waste of breath.

"Okay guys so for tomorrow I'm thinking we take a break from regional rehearsal and practice our onstage emotion. So I want each of you to come up with a song you'd want to sing. Probably won't get through everyone in one sitting, but we will try."

And with that class was dismissed.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the island in the kitchen doing homework and watching her mom make dinner and talking about her day at school.

"And he cannot accept the fact that my answer is no!" Rachel sighed. She was telling her mother about when she blackmailed into giving her underwear to the reporter kid. Shelby turned around,

"Honey that is sexual harassment and blackmail!" she exclaimed. Rachel shrugged. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want Finn's secret to be blown…" she mumbled. Shelby shook her head and continued to cook. The doorbell rang and they both turned with a frown,

"I wonder who that is…" Shelby said and went to the door. Rachel shrugged and hopped off the stool to cook some of the food. Shelby walked to the door and looked through the hole. She smiled and opened it to see Finn standing there. She looked and saw his mother waiting in the car.

"Hi Shelby, Rachel left her phone with me today and I wanted to return it…" he said and handed it to Shelby. She smiled and thanked him. Just as Finn was turning away she stopped him,

"Wait! Would you and your mother like to have dinner with us? This one in here picked out enough food to feed an army." Shelby said. Finn chuckled and then ran to the car to ask his mom.

"I heard that!" Rachel shouts from in the kitchen. Shelby was happy when she saw Finn's mother get out of the car. They smiled at each other and shook hands,

"Hi I'm Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother." Shelby said and moved so the two could enter.

"I'm Carole Hudson, it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for the invite!" Carole said as they walked into the kitchen. Rachel had her eyebrows raised and Shelby tossed her the phone before booting her from the stove.

"I thought girls were attached to their phones." Finn teased, which earned a tongue from Rachel.

* * *

Across the street a few yards down the road sat Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany watching Finn approach the house. Because they were too far, they didn't see Finn hand over Rachel's phone. So, naturally, the five assumed the worst.

"Now she is taking Finn? Maybe Vocal Adrenaline sucks…" Mercedes thought out loud. Quinn shook her head,

"No way when we heard them when we snuck in they were good," Quinn said with Puck nodding along. "They have talent, but apparently they want to steal ours too."

Santana looked at Mercedes and for once, Santana agreed with Mercedes, "Mercedes has a point though. It doesn't make sense now. I mean I can see Rachel ditching us for a better team, but Finn?"

"Football?" Brittany questions and Puck nods.

The five sat in silence and watched Shelby shake hands with Carole before going inside.

"We could sneak up to the house…" Puck said, but Santana quickly cut him off.

"Yes, because that wouldn't look suspicious to the neighbors having dinner on the porch. No Coach…"

"Are you still spying on us with Sylvester?" Puck angrily snaps. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Brittany replied,

"Only on this because she is an expert on these situations."

Puck rolled his eyes and started his car. "This shit is messed up. We need a team meeting with everyone."

And with that he pulled away and headed down the street.

* * *

Later that evening, Carole and Shelby were having coffee in the living room while their children looked through some more music. Shelby trusted Rachel wouldn't go near VA things.

"So, why the big secret?" Carole finally asks. Shelby looked towards the stairs to be sure the teenagers were upstairs before speaking,

"I personally do not care if it is and Vocal Adrenaline could care less. I suppose I have a cocky group, but anyways I don't want Rachel attacked at school. They already thought she was betraying them with Jesse."

Carole nodded in agreement because she remembered Finn telling her. "But don't you think hiding it makes it more suspicious?"

Shelby sat back and shrugged, "I'm still new at this whole mothering thing. I didn't really think of that if I am honest. I just want Rachel happy."

Carole put her coffee down and moved closer to Shelby to put a hand on hers. "From what I can tell by first impression, you're a great mother and Finn speaks highly of you. So don't doubt that. But… if I were one of those high school students, I'd be suspicious of all the sneaking around. A team needs to be honest with one another. Or they fall apart. That's what's happened between Puck and Finn."

Shelby remembered Rachel telling her the story about Quinn, Puck, and Finn one night. And Carole made some excellent points. Perhaps she should talk with Rachel again. Eventually, the teenagers came down and Finn and Carole decided to head home (however Shelby and Carole made it a point to get coffee together soon). Later that evening, Shelby found Rachel in her room scribbling on some sheet music.

"Hon, it's almost eleven shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Shelby asked with her eyebrows raised. Rachel ran a hand over her face and threw the piece of paper into the trash. "Woah, homework?" Shelby asks and sits on the bed next to the desk. Rachel shakes her head,

"No, and I shouldn't talk to you about it…" Rachel said sadly. Shelby put a hand on Rachel's writing hand to stop her. Rachel gives in and sits next to her mom on the bed. "I just wish I wasn't so worried about what others think."

Shelby was a bit surprised because that wasn't what she expected. Rachel took a deep breath,

"I wish that the glee club just would get along! But we are all so different and I want to be able to walk in and go "I found my mom!" and have them be happy for me."

Shelby tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear before she began to explain what Carole had said earlier. Rachel put her head on her mother's shoulder as Shelby continued,

"So perhaps rather than hide it we just… go about the day and if someone asks we don't lie. And you shouldn't worry so much what high school kids think. In three years, it won't matter trust me sweetie."

Rachel hugged her mom tightly, "I love you mom." Rachel said in almost tears. Shelby smiled and hugged her back before making her get her butt into bed so she would sleep. Rachel was so happy with her life. Now all she had to do was make it right in glee club.

* * *

"And stop! Great job today guys Vocal Adrenaline doesn't stand a chance!" Will said happily after they rehearsed all numbers. The glee team high fived each other and headed off stage. Rachel and Finn were very happy with how their duet went today, but Finn could tell Rachel wasn't herself completely. However she hid it well. On the inside, Rachel was trying to find a way to tell everyone she isn't cheating. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't get the chance.

"Well well well another glee rehearsal I happen to stumble on."

Everybody turns and sees Sue Sylvester walk in. Will rolls his eyes, "What are you doing here Sue? Cheerios practice tomorrow."

Sue smiled and eyed Will, "It has been brought to my attention that some of your glee members have been "fraternizing with the enemy", which could potentially get you disqualified from regionals."

Will crossed his arms (completely forgetting about Rachel and Shelby's relationship) and sighed, "That is a pretty big accusation to make. And since when do you care about glee club?"

"I am insulted," Sue says dramatically. "Especially since this could cause an embarrassment for you at Regionals if my sources are correct."

Sue looks around at the glee kids and then stops when she sees Finn and Rachel. Finn knows exactly what is coming and glares at Sue, "Watch yourself…"

Sue raises her eyebrows. "I am your superior Mr. Hudson besides I am not the one that needs to explain the little parent meeting at a Miss. Shelby Corcoran's house."

They heard Will gasp, but he was gasping for a reason they didn't know. Will now knew where this was going, "Sue stop! You don't know what you're…"

"Oh I think I do! Tell me Will, did you or did you not have a "My Life Would Suck Without You" performance in glee?" Sue yells at him. Will, who looked confused nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Sylvester." Rachel begins but Sue holds up a hand.

"You're on trial as well young lady."

"But you don't understand!" Rachel protested.

"I understand it all!" Sue yells at her. "I understand that all of these students have worked hard in glee so it was so hard for me to hear when you and Finn started trading secrets with Vocal Adrenaline!"

Everybody looked at Santana and Brittany. "What?" Santana sneered. "It's true and Puck already tried once with you Mr. Shue so we went to someone who would listen! Believe it or not we all don't want to lose."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Finn yelled back.

"Enough!" Will yelled at them all as a small fight began to brew. Rachel had tears going down her face. Santana pointed,

"See she is crying because she knows she is guilty! First Jesse and now this!"

"Shut up!" Finn yelled at Santana. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Or any of you!"

"What did they promise you? Better football and scholarships?" Puck yelled back at Finn. "Because I didn't think you were the type to screw us!"

"ENOUGH!" Will yelled as loud as he could.

Rachel was in full blown tears and was beginning to panic, just like she did the night her fathers were the night she climbed out her window. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't think clearly. So she did the only thing she could think of: run. She didn't even hear her phone fall from her pocket.

"Rachel wait!" Finn yelled and saw her phone.

"Diva," Santana said and crossed her arms. Everybody nodded in agreement. Finn flipped through the phone and found Shelby's number. He hoped she was already here. "I say we just let her leave."

"Shelby!" he said and the team all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That's bold." Puck grunted.

"No she ran out because she began to panic… thank goodness okay, I'm coming."

And Finn hung up and took off after Rachel. Will tried to stop the glee kids from going too, but they wouldn't listen.

* * *

Rachel ran out the doors of the auditorium and headed down the hall. She couldn't handle all the fighting anymore. First her dads and now glee club. She wasn't used to this much fighting and it broke her heart that the glee club wouldn't understand. Was she really that terrible of a person that they would think she would screw them over? Rachel hated herself now more than ever. She was surprised to see her mom AND Hiram come running from around the corner. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks before picking up speed again and throwing herself into Shelby's arms. Shelby could feel her daughter shaking and the tears falling onto her shoulder.

"What on earth happened?" Hiram asked with much worry in his voice. They saw Finn come running with the rest of the club a few yards behind him.

"Coach Sylvester and some of the club started accusing her of things and then we started yelling…" Finn said when he reached Hiram and Shelby. Shelby didn't answer. She only held Rachel close, trying to comfort her. Rachel was shaking just like the night she came to the house after LeRoy and Hiram's fight. Hiram moved away with Finn as the glee kids approached.

"See what you've done!" Finn yelled at Sue and Hiram had to hold him back.

"Calm down son! Yelling is not the answer." Hiram said and made sure Finn was before he let go of him. He then looked at Will. "How could you let this happen?" he angrily said. Will was going to respond, but Finn piped up.

"He tried sir, but these ones here wouldn't stop!" Finn said and pointed at Santana and then Sue. "And to think Rachel wanted to tell all of you!"

"Tell us what…?" Tina shyly asked.

"That she is leaving?" Artie asked quietly. Will, Hiram, and Finn shook their heads.

"Or that she is spying..." Quinn snapped under her breath. Finn bit his lip and turned to point at Shelby, who was still holding Rachel tightly.

"Take a damn good look at Shelby and then at Rachel!"

When they looked over, Rachel had pulled away from Shelby and Shelby used her hands to brush away Rachel's tears. It was Kurt who got it first.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Holy crap…" Mercedes said seconds after.

One by one they all got it.

"Miss. Corcoran is…" Kurt began.

"Rachel's mom!" Mercedes finished. Most of the glee student's jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. Will crossed his arms angrily and looked at Sue.

"Are you happy? If I were you I would get the hell out of here before Shelby comes over. Why can't you ever just mind your own business? It is one thing between you and me but I draw the line at my kids!"

Sue didn't have a response; it was the first time everyone saw her speechless.

"I will not be yelling today," They all look over and see Shelby slowly walking over. Finn immediately went to Rachel's side while Shelby dealt with everyone. Hiram knew that tone oh so well and backed away a little bit as Shelby approached Sue. "However, tomorrow I will be placing a call to the principal and will be explaining to him the harassment you just subjected my daughter to. So I strongly suggest you, as well as anyone else who played a role in today's events, begin working on how you will be apologizing to her and Mr. Hudson. And," Shelby said and looked Sue dead in the eyes. "If you pull any of the shit that I have heard you pull, I will go directly to the school board and file a formal complaint."

And with that she turned away and walked away with Hiram. They approached Rachel and Hiram wrapped an arm around her as they left. Shelby told Finn that she would give him a ride home and Finn was happy to go with them.


	7. For Good

Small update, but I wanted to get it up after all the awesome reviews I've received! You all are awesome! Keep it up! It made me smile :)

* * *

The following day Shelby and Hiram went down to the school and followed through with Shelby's word. Sue was placed on suspension until further notice though she did not go quietly. However, Shelby didn't stick around for that argument. As Shelby was heading to her car (and Hiram to his), they heard Will calling them. Shelby turned to see the man jogging towards them.

"Have you seen any of my glee students today?" Will asks and they both shake their heads. "Because not one has shown up for school."

"All I know is that Rachel is spending the day at my house…" Shelby said. Will crossed his arms,

"I don't know what has gotten into them! First yesterday and now this! Well thank you for your time."

Shelby watched him walk away and then she jumped in the car to see if her hunch was correct.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch in her mother's living room watching television. She was curled up in a blanket thinking about recent events. Her parents said she could stay home today due to yesterday's events, but also her mom said she could since Mother Nature was hitting her hard. However she wasn't about to share that with her fathers. Rachel kicked off the blanket and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water when she heard humming. She was puzzled because she had the television muted. She searched around the house for the hum and as she got closer to the front door, it got louder. When Rachel opened it, she gasped. Standing there was the entire glee club lined up and humming. Kurt stepped forward from the group,

"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led"

Nobody noticed Shelby slow down as she approached her house. She smiled at the sight in front of her. She put the car in park and stayed back so she wouldn't interrupt. Mercedes stepped up next and Kurt stepped back.

"To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But we know who I we are today  
Because we know you..."

Rachel was shocked when Santana stepped forward as Mercedes moved aside.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder"

Quinn stepped up next to Santana. And sang with her,

"Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if we've been changed for the better?  
But because we know you  
We have been changed for good"

Kurt stepped back up with Mercedes to stand with Quinn and Santana. Even Puck stepped forward and sang,

"It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let us say before we part  
So much of us  
Is made of what I learned from you"

Santana:

"You'll be with us  
Like a hand print on our hearts  
And now whatever way our stories end"

Kurt and Finn:

"I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend... ohh my friend!"

Mercedes:

"Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood"

Santana and Quinn:

"Who can say if we've been changed for the better?  
But because we know you…"

Kurt:

"Because I know you ohhh because I know you!"

Everybody:

"We have been changed for the better

We have been changed for good!"

Puck and Santana:

"And just to clear the air  
We ask forgiveness  
For the things we've done you blame us for"

Mercedes:

"So now it's up to you  
For all of us  
Now it's up to you"

Everybody:

""We have been changed for the better

We have been changed for good!"

By the end of the song Rachel had tears of joy in her eyes and she was grinning from ear to ear. She never thought the glee club would do anything like this for her. One by one they all gave her hugs and apologized to her for the way they acted. Down the street, Shelby was smiling and texted Will,

 _Don't worry about your kids, I have a feeling everything will work out._


	8. Colors of the Wind

I apologize for a short update, but I'm on vacation until next week so the updates will be a wee bit scattered, however when I am home the updates will definitely be more frequent!

* * *

And she was right. Will had never seen his group so energized and happy working together as they rehearsed that afternoon. Everybody had convinced Rachel to come to school and then after school they were all going to Breadstix. Will tried to get it out of Shelby what she saw, but Shelby's only response was:

 _They've been changed for the better._

Eventually Will gave up because he knew she wouldn't give in. Finn and Rachel even told them about the summer competition that Shelby had told them about and everybody seemed excited to do it. When Finn mentioned it was old classics, Puck's response was nearly the same as Rachel's,

"That shouldn't be a problem with Mr. Shue."

Will laughed and told them to take five before starting up again. Shelby poked her head into the auditorium and saw they were on a break. When Will saw her, he smiled,

"I'm not sure I like the competition sneaking into rehearsals." Will laughed and gave Shelby a hug. Shelby smiled,

"I was told to come down here by my daughter. I have no idea why."

"Miss. Corcoran!"

They turned and saw the glee kids had returned. Santana and Puck stepped up,

"We would like to apologize to you for our behavior towards you and Rachel." Puck said. Santana nodded in agreement as did the rest of the club.

"We were immature and we hope you accept our apology."

Shelby looked at Rachel, who was smiling, and then Shelby smiled at the group. "Thank you, I accept your apology."

"And we would also again like to apologize for breaking into your auditorium," Puck added. "That wasn't cool of us."

Shelby accepted all apologies and then told Rachel she would wait outside so they can finish rehearsal. However, she stopped her.

"Wait! We all have one more question!"

She turned and looked at Mr. Shue and he nodded. He actually knew the question and hoped she would say yes. Shelby looked at the group and this time Quinn spoke up.

"Finn and Rachel told us about that summer competition and we were wondering, all of us, if you would co direct us for that with Mr. Shue?"

Shelby looked at Will, who had a smile on his face and nodded.

"Please Miss. Corcoran," Brittany piped up in the back. "If you half as good as Rachel has said then we have so much we can learn from you."

Shelby laughed and looked at Rachel, who was blushing. "I will double check my schedule, but the competition is in July and Vocal Adrenaline is off until August so I should have time. However," she said and walked towards them. "You should know if you ask me to coach I am tough. I don't let little things go. One note is messed up then we start the whole song over until it is perfect. You have to really want it. I also play no favorites no matter the circumstances."

Everybody nodded in agreement and Shelby nodded back. "We promise ma'am." Artie said.

"Also, just so you all know I do give water breaks…" she said and winked at Santana. Santana crossed her arms, but smiled. "And please please no ma'am or madam!" she said with a smile and Artie laughed. After that, Shelby exited so they could finish up. As Shelby was leaving the auditorium, she saw the principal coming and to her surprise, he stopped in front of her.

"Miss. Corcoran, I wonder if we could have a word?"

* * *

When LeRoy got home that night, the first thing he heard was the sound of his daughter's voice coming from upstairs. He looked around and saw Hiram wasn't home yet so he sat down on the stairs to listen to her,

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth"

LeRoy recognized the song from Pocahontas, one of Rachel's favorite movies as a child. He can remember her sitting in front of the television every day for two months watching that tape. It got to the point where he and Hiram needed to hide the tape before they went nuts.

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle of a hoop that never ends"

"How high does the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"

"You can own the earth and still  
All you own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

LeRoy couldn't help but marvel at how well Rachel could hit the high notes and then suddenly bring her voice back down right after a high. As the music died down and he heard her door open, he quickly got off the stairs and went into the kitchen to make it look like he was starting dinner.

"Hi Daddy!" Rachel said cheerfully as she headed to the laundry room. LeRoy smiled as he watched her go and come back with clean laundry.

"Hi Princess, good day at school?"

Rachel put the laundry down since she usually talks with her hands flying all over, "Boy was it ever! Rehearsal was great and I really think we have a chance at winning and I got an A on my English paper and the glee team was excited about the idea of competing this summer and…"

"Woah woah!" LeRoy said laughing. Rachel paused with confusion. "Slow down, I'm an old man you know! Now, tell me about this summer competition."

He led Rachel into the living room so they could talk while she folding laundry. "It's a competition in Columbus in July that features glee groups from around the state. Finn says it is set up like March Madness, which I guess has to do with basketball, but anyways we compete against one group and the winner goes on and so forth until there are four groups left that will compete for the title!"

LeRoy smiled at his daughter's explanation and he made a mental note to ask about how things were going with Finn, but not now. "That sounds like an amazing opportunity for you guys to grow as a group!" He paused when he saw Rachel lift up a New York City sweatshirt. His memory went back and he remembered seeing Shelby wearing it while pregnant with Rachel. Rachel sensed a mood change, but didn't understand why. Before she could ask, Hiram walked in the door and Rachel hopped off the couch, with the sweatshirt, and went to go tell Hiram what she just told LeRoy. At least for a moment, LeRoy felt that everything had been as it was.


	9. Parting Glass

After what seemed like eternity, regionals day had arrived. And what should have been an awesome day started out as a pretty crappy one. New Directions discovered Sue Sylvester managed to get herself a spot at the judge's table and now all they could feel was defeat. And they hadn't even performed yet. Originally, they were supposed to go before Vocal Adrenaline. However, Will got it switched so he could talk to his group.

"And if it is all about winning to you guys then I've failed you as a coach," Will said to his depressing looking group. "You all have come so far this year and whether you win or lose I'm proud of the group you have become."

Everybody looked at each other and shared smiles.

"But if we don't win, we lose the glee club." Rachel said sadly and looked to the floor. Will sighed. He hadn't realized they knew about that.

"We will find a way to keep it alive if you lose. But you guys have something that team doesn't have…" Will said and smiled, "Finn's dancing!" Everybody laughed and some gave Finn a pat on the back. Will got them pumped and ready to begin.

* * *

Shelby was happy with her group's performance, but deep down she hoped they would lose. She never thought in a million years she would think that, but she knew New Directions had more heart than her group. To her, that was the most important part of show business. She left her group in the dressing room (they were celebrating their victory though they hadn't one yet) and headed to the audience. She couldn't believe Sue was a judge, but for now she wouldn't worry about that. She saw Hiram sitting in the front row next to an empty seat. She frowned,

"Where is LeRoy?" she asks and sits next to Hiram.

"Work. He tried." Is all Hiram said before New Directions began. Shelby was not surprised they had a Journey theme. She loved how happy everybody looked on stage and she knew it wasn't just show faces; they had looks of pure happiness as they sung together. Just after their second song and the music stopped the room went dark. The crowd stopped cheering and they began whispering amongst each other. The music started up again and when the drums overpowered the rest of the instruments, the spotlight hit Artie and he turned in his wheelchair. Next was Tina, then Kurt, then, Mercedes, then Rachel, and then Finn. The crowd began cheering as the spotlights hit them dramatically. Finn stepped forward and the stage lights turned bright red.

Finn:

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

Rachel:

"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

Rachel, Kurt, and Artie moved to one side of the stage while Tina, Finn, and Mercedes moved to the other. The drums picked up again and the lights turned gold as they were casted to the back of the stage. The rest of the group came out two by two, one on each end of the stage until they were all there. They got into a box shape and Puck proceeded to the front from behind, followed by Santana on the other side.

Puck:

"A singer in a smokey room"

Santana:

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume"

Puck and Santana:

"For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"

Rachel and Finn danced over to Artie for the chorus. Will, who was standing off to the side, was so proud of his students and seeing them perform like this gave him a glimmer of hope that they would win.

Rachel, Finn, Artie:

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night"

Rachel and Finn:

"Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night"

In the back of the auditorium, LeRoy walked in just as Rachel hit the high note in the chorus. He grinned at his little girl on stage doing what she loves the most, singing. As the crowd stood up, he searched for Hiram, but stopped when he saw him and Shelby sitting together. He sighed and sat in a different seat a couple rows back.

Tina:

"Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill"

Quinn and Kurt:

"Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time"

Brittany and Santana:

"Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues"

Mercedes and Artie:

"And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on"

Rachel, Finn, Artie, Mercedes:

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night"

Mercedes and Artie:

""Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night"

They formed a straight line with Rachel and Finn in the middle and the girls lined up next to Rachel and the guys next to Finn.

Everybody:

"Don't stop believing"

Rachel:

"Hold on to that feel la ing!"

Everybody:

"Streetlight, people!"

Everybody:

"Don't stop believin'"

Rachel and Finn:  
"Hold on to that feelin'"  
Everybody:

"Streelight, people! Don't stop!"

When the music ended, the crowd roared with applause and everybody was on their feet. The glee club looked down the line at each other with smiles and some even had tears. They all grabbed hands to take their bow. Rachel saw her dad and mom in the crowd and she grinned at them. Shelby had tears going down her face and Hiram couldn't contain his grin. The group gave one final bow before exiting the stage.

* * *

Shelby went back stage to rejoin with her group, but before she did she flagged down Rachel as New Directions were going back to their dressing room. Rachel smiled and gave Shelby a big hug. She saw that Shelby had streaks down her cheek from tears; Rachel assumed they had been happy tears.

"No matter what happens in a few minutes," Shelby began and looked Rachel in the eyes. "That last song, was the best performance I have ever seen in my life."

Rachel had tears, "Thanks mom." And she gave her another hug. When Shelby pulled away she handed a small black box to Rachel.

"I wanted to give this to you before you went on, but I didn't get the chance."

Rachel opened it and gasped. It was a gold star, a real gold star on a necklace. She slowly lifted it so she could get a better look at it. Rachel let a tear go and then put the necklace on. It was the best present she had ever received. Shelby gave her another hug before racing off to find Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

The bus ride home had been a quiet one. Santana texted Puck to inform Quinn, him, and Mercedes that they had lost regionals. Everyone sat by themselves to process losing on their own terms. All most of them could think was this was the end. They lost regionals the glee club would have to break up. There would be no more practices, no more singing, no more dancing, no more memories together. It also meant they wouldn't be participating in the summer competition.

"Of all the money that e'er I had. I've spent it in good company…"

Everybody looked up when they heard Artie softly begin to sing in the back of the bus. Will and those in the front turned around.

"And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all"

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana began to cry and those in the front began to move to sit with each other in the back. The group began to hum to the tune of Parting Glass. When Will sat down, he picked up where Artie left off.

"Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the students that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all"

Will and Artie:

"But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all"

When the humming died down, the silence rose as it was before and took up the whole bus. Only this time, they were silent together.


	10. The Truth

Hiram and LeRoy spent hours trying to make Rachel feel better, but it was useless. She ended up in her room and went to bed without eating dinner. Besides, she wasn't hungry nor did she feel like talking to anybody. LeRoy mentioned how he thought the last song was amazing and Hiram poked his head out of the fridge.

"When did you come?" he asked with a hint of shock.

"Last song, I saw you were sitting with Shelby in the front row." LeRoy said in an almost bitter voice. Hiram pulled out some vegetables and began to cut them.

"I saved you that seat since the program started," Hiram argued back. "But since you hadn't shown up I figured Shelby might as well take the seat."

LeRoy didn't answer. He just kept typing away on his laptop. After ten minutes of silence, Hiram broke it as he put food in the oven. "Shelby asked if she could take Rachel the last week of June to Virginia to meet her sister and I said I didn't see a problem with it."

LeRoy bit his tongue and closed his laptop, "So yet again you make me out to be the bad guy if I say no?"

Hiram rolled his eyes and got a glass of wine for himself. As he was pouring, he replied, "You don't have to say no. There's no reason to we aren't going on vacation this year so it'd be nice for Rachel to get away, especially after all of this glee ending crap."

LeRoy stood up and walked around the island. "That isn't the point Hiram! You just made that decision without me! Or are you forgetting that we are Rachel's parents?"

Hiram rolled his eyes, "Don't do this again…"

"Do it again? Hiram ever since that woman came back into our lives it has been nothing but crap like this from you!"

"Crap from me!" Hiram yelled back and put his glass down. "You are the one who won't accept the fact that Shelby will be in Rachel's life from now on. She is a good person and a good female role model for Rachel."

"Oh really?" LeRoy said and crossed his arms. "You think having a one night stand with your best friend and ending up pregnant is a good role model? No no I'm sorry your gay best friend?"

Hiram nearly knocked over his glass when he hit his hands on the island. "No that is what this is all about!" Hiram yelled back and made a fist. "You cannot accept the fact that I am Rachel's biological father…"

"I am much of a father to her as you are!" LeRoy snapped back and Hiram was quick to respond,

"Oh really? Then why did you walk out on her! Why did you get angry at her for wanting her mother in her life?" LeRoy kicked the stool and grabbed his laptop from the island. Hiram waved him off. "See typical you storming off in the middle of a fight!"

LeRoy turned to go up the stairs but stopped in his tracks. Standing on the stairs was Rachel. LeRoy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hiram walked over and groaned when he saw Rachel standing there. Her eyes were watery with tears of anger and hurt. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"So all of that talk about the blender and mixing… you lied to me…" she said in a soft, but very angry tone. Hiram looked at LeRoy, but LeRoy wouldn't meet his eyes. "Shelby was your best friend…"

Hiram slowly nodded and moved aside when Rachel made her way down the stairs and stood in front of them.

"I can…" Hiram began, but Rachel cut him off.

"What? Tell me the truth now? Or would you like to continue yelling and I'll go back upstairs?"

"Watch your tone young lady…" LeRoy said with a glare. But Rachel just shook her head and looked away as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

Hiram looked at LeRoy, then at Rachel, and then sighed. "Shelby wasn't some surrogate we picked out. She was my best friend in college. One night we ended up getting drunk in my apartment and before we knew what we were… ya know… doing… and six weeks later she found out she was pregnant. I had already begun dating LeRoy and things were going really well."

Rachel brushed away another tear and crossed her arms closer to her body.

"Shelby was scared I mean she was young and she panicked. But she didn't want to give you up. She wanted to try and make it all work. But then shit… ah I mean stuff happened and LeRoy and I got married. She believed she wouldn't have been able to give you the life you deserved at the time… so because she loved you so much she gave you to me and your father to be raised in a stable home."

Rachel was in tears now, but she still wouldn't move. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. Her whole life, her existence and how she came into this world was a lie. They had lied to her this whole time.

"Rachel," LeRoy began but she held up a hand.

"No… you… you don't get to talk now. But tell me this, would you have ever told me the truth? And if Shelby loved me so much then why was she forbidden to see me until I was eighteen?"

Hiram put his hands in his pocket and LeRoy leaned against the wall, clutching his laptop. "At the time… we thought it would have been best you didn't know her…" Hiram answered sadly. Rachel frowned and clutched her shirt in a fist. LeRoy knew Rachel wanted more than that.

"Her eighth month pregnant with you she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. And it risked her health and your own. I guess it had developed months earlier and the doctors were not sure of the… survival rate… or something like that."

Rachel slowly backed up until her back hit the dining room chair and she fell into it. Hiram and LeRoy followed her into the kitchen.

"So," Hiram continued and stood at the head of the table. "To keep you safe she had a c section and you were born early. I, stupidly enough, forgot the formula to feed you so Shelby postponed any further examination until you were okay and fed."

"Over the next couple of days," LeRoy said and sat down in the chair Hiram was standing behind of. "The doctors ran tests and did what they had to do to be sure the cancer hadn't spread before operating. That's when they realized it was worse than they thought. I'm no doctor so I don't understand their medical terms, but basically Shelby needed to have her ovaries removed and daily treatment to make sure it hadn't spread to other parts of the body."

"Originally, when she found out about the cancer she was going to have me and LeRoy raise you so she could get better. But when the doctor talked about more risks she got scared. Her worst fear…" Hiram began, but stopped for a moment so he wouldn't cry. "She didn't want you to know her and then for cancer to take her from you."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, she lost regionals and now she was hearing all of this. She couldn't help but let it all out. Her mother gave her up to protect her from never having to lose her. It pained LeRoy and Hiram to see her cry like this.

"That's when we drew up the contract." LeRoy stated in the most gentle voice Rachel had ever heard.

"Shelby is okay now," Hiram added to calm any other worries Rachel may think of. "She goes every year for tests and everything is negative. Taking out her ovaries when they did was the best thing they did for her."

"I'm not an idiot though Rach," LeRoy said and it made Rachel look up at him. "I know Shelby seeked you out. It wasn't until Hiram told me about a conversation he had with her that made me realize that. She is the healthiest she has been in years and she's no longer afraid."

"She isn't afraid of me losing her…" Rachel said in a voice just above a whisper. Hiram nodded. "Is that why her Broadway career failed? Because she was sick?" Hiram nodded again. Rachel stood up, keeping her arms around herself and backed away. Hiram and LeRoy tried to stop her from leaving, but Rachel needed air. She needed to be alone so she went for a walk. Hiram sighed as he watched Rachel walk down the driveway.

"Has Shelby left for Nationals yet?" LeRoy asked. He and Hiram knew the plan was if Vocal Adrenaline won they would leave for Nationals early to practice. Hiram nodded.

"The plane left an hour ago. Those parents waste no time. She'll be gone until next Saturday."

* * *

Nobody could believe what Mr. Shue was saying; the glee club had another year. He told them on Monday during what would have been their last meeting, but thankfully it wasn't. Nobody knew how it happened, but they were happy. However, Quinn noticed Rachel didn't seem as happy as she should be. When Thursday came around and Rachel still wasn't happy she decided to investigate. Quinn didn't know if it was the aftermath of birth or moving back in with her mom that made her do this, but she went and sat next to Rachel.

"You're not celebrating."

Rachel was startled and looked over at Quinn. "What? Oh no I am thrilled believe me! We have the summer competition and we will kick butt next year. I just have things on my mind is all."

Quinn looked down and saw the sheet music Rachel was doodling on. There were so many things crossed out and scribbled over that Quinn couldn't tell what it was. When glee club was over, Rachel left in a hurry and Quinn stayed back to talk to Finn.

"You need to talk to Rachel," Quinn said frankly. Finn raised his eyebrows. It was unlike Quinn to do or say that. "Didn't you see her today or this week? Something is clearly bothering her."

Finn actually hadn't been paying attention. He had been talking to Artie and Puck the whole time and didn't even notice Rachel's odd mood.

"Maybe it just the regionals thing…"

Just then Santana walked over to the huddle. "What? Why Rachel barely spoke today?" Finn and Quinn looked at her in disbelief. "What? I notice things too and that girl barely said a word when Mr. Shue said we have another year on Monday. I expected to be peeling her off the wall."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "I tried but obviously she didn't want to talk to me. I'm not her best friend in the world."

"I'll see what is up," Finn said as the three of them walked out of the school. "And I'll see if Sh.. Miss. Corcoran can help if I have no luck."

"Couldn't help but overhear," Kurt said and walked up from behind the trio. "But Miss. Corcoran and Vocal Adrenaline already left for nationals. They left after Regionals"

"Did you think Rachel's behavior was odd, too?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded.

"I thought she would be listing off songs for next year, demanding solos and all. Maybe she had a fight at home or something."

"Or with her mom about Vocal Adrenaline beating us." The four turned and saw Mercedes sitting on the bench listening in. "Yeah, I noticed a different Rachel this week, too."

"It couldn't have been that though," Finn said. "Rachel told me her mom said she was proud of her and gave her a gold star necklace as a gift. So I doubt they had a fight, at least about that."

Santana sighed, "Well since we are all doing this working-as-a-team bit and trying to get along I say we ask her what's up."

Everybody nodded, but agreed that Finn would try first.


	11. Robin Williams

On Thursday morning, Finn attempted to talk to Rachel while Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt watched from a distance. However, things went south fast; Finn wasn't always the greatest at emotional talks. The group flinched when Rachel slammed her locker and stormed past them.

"Rachel I'm trying to help!" Finn yelled at her and it made Rachel stop in her tracks. "Just tell me what you want!"

Rachel spun around and threw her binder at Finn. "MY MOM!" she screamed. The glee group's jaws dropped, Emma popped her head out of her office and Will walked out of the men's room when they heard Rachel scream. Rachel stormed off and ran outside. Emma and Will approached the glee students,

"What the hell happened?" Santana asked Finn when Finn joined them. Finn sighed,

"I tried, but she said this was something private and I guess I pushed…"

"Shelby didn't leave her did she?" Will asked. Finn shook his head.

"No, I think something must have happened with her dads," Finn concluded. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. "And the only person she wants to talk she can't right now because she is across the country at Nationals."

"That is what a phone is for…" Mercedes said. Emma shook her head,

"Sometimes things are better said in person. I can talk to her third period."

"Is that wise?" Quinn questioned. Everybody gave her a questioning look. "Well Rachel may be fragile but she isn't exactly open and honest with everyone she meets."

Will shook his head, "She can't storm off and scream like that in school and think it is okay." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Kurt said with a tone that earned a glare from Will and Emma. "Sorry, it's just haven't you seen how much Rachel has changed? When is the last time this happened? Before she met Shelby. Whatever is going on I don't think we have a right to pry until ready."

Just then the bell rang and it was time for Glee club. They were meeting in the morning again because in the afternoon they were all choosing next year's classes. Emma walked with Will to see if Rachel was in glee club. When they entered, they saw Rachel sitting there not meeting eye contact with anybody. Emma went to talk to her, but Finn cut her off.

"I have a song!" They all, even Rachel looked at him. "And I'd like to sing it right now if that is okay. If..er.. if anybody knows it… sing along… yeah okay."

Emma sat down next to Will on the side opposite of Rachel and Finn stood in the center of the room. Once the music started and Finn began, Kurt knew what song he was singing.

Finn:

"Oh what a night, oh what a night, tears in my eyes, staring up at the sky in disbelief  
I've got a voice in my head, voice in my head; that's what it said, all we really need is some comic relief But I'm afraid of not being able to laugh anymore (Oh)  
What's life going to become once we don't have anymore heroes? We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way"

Kurt stood up and began to sing with Finn. Finn looked at Rachel as he sung the chorus and Rachel gave a small smile.

Finn and Kurt:

"I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away  
We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way  
I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away  
Laugh the pain away"

Kurt:

"John Belushi knew you and me better than we knew ourselves and we all listen to Richard Pryor (Ya)  
I think don't make Philip Seymour Hoffman often, now he's one of the things we lost in the fire (Lord, yes)"

Finn:

"But I'm afraid of not being able to laugh anymore (Oh)  
What's life going to become once we don't have anymore heroes?"

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Artie joined Kurt and Finn on the floor for the chorus while the rest of the group began clapping to the tune of the song.

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Kurt:

"We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way  
I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away  
We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way  
I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away"

Finn:

"(Oh) Chris Farley can you hear me?"

Kurt:

"(Ah) Bernie can you hear me?"

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Kurt:

"We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way  
I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away  
We don't know what the next man's going through, wish I could say it in a plainer way  
I said we don't know, life reminds me of Robin Williams; we've got to laugh the pain away"

Finn:

"Phil Hartman can you hear me? (Oh, yes)  
Robin can you hear me?"

Once the song was over, the room began to clap (as did Emma and Will) and Rachel stood. She walked over to Finn and he engulfed her in a big hug while the others smiled and pat Rachel on the back. Emma approached Rachel,

"May we talk?"

Rachel looked at her and then the group. She shook her head, "No, I feel better now." And then she turned to the rest of the group, who was already planning their next song.

* * *

That afternoon, Finn and Rachel were sitting outside eating lunch at a picnic table under a tree. They were the only ones at that table. After what Finn did for her in glee, Rachel broke down and told her what she found out the day of Regionals. His eyes went wide as she replayed what her fathers told her. Finn wrapped an arm around her as she spoke and when she was done, they sat there in silence.

"I just…" Rachel said, but couldn't finish her sentence until two minutes later. "I'm so angry at my fathers for lying, and yelling, and fighting, but I just feel numb. She gave up her life, her career for me and she never got to see me grow up."

Finn held her close as Rachel continued to cry. "When does she come back?" Finn asked.

"Saturday night…" she mumbled into his chest. She then pushed away and stood up. "And I know I am stupid and sound like some little kid when I say I want my mom but I do."

Finn stood too and shook his head, "No Rachel you are not stupid for wanting that, for wanting her, especially finding out all of this."

Rachel kicked a rock and gave a loud grunt. "I just wish I could hop on a plane and go see her." Finn saw the gears working in her head and held his hands up,

"No no no, I know you want and need her right now, but your fathers AND she would kill you if you pulled a stunt like that. She'll be home on Saturday and if you want you can stay with me and Kurt if you're uncomfortable at your dads."

However, Finn didn't think she heard a word he said. She already had her phone out and was looking at plane tickets. She had a debit card and she had saved plenty of money over the past years. Finn looked at her screen while she typed away.

"Great," Finn said outloud, but Rachel didn't look up. "Best make it two."

Now that caught her attention. "What?"

Finn crossed his arms, "You seriously think you are flying across the country alone? Besides you'll probably look suspicious to security so if it backfires you'll want a familiar face while in airport jail."

"Airport jail?"

Finn and Rachel whipped around to see Kurt, Quinn, and Santana standing there with their food and very confused looks.

"Umm…." Finn stuttered and tried to lie, but failed. So Rachel ended up telling them what they are doing (but she didn't say why she was going to see her mom).

"Are you stupid?" Kurt said and nearly dropped his food. "Your parents, all three, would freak out! Finn is right she will be home in two and a half days! Come stay with us."

Rachel shook her head and began pacing and mumbling and panicking. Finn shook his head at Kurt, "I tried that already."

"Well we are going with you." Santana said and pulled out her phone.

"What?" Rachel, Finn, and Kurt said. Quinn just stared at Santana.

"Oh come on you really think you two would make it past security with Finn's shitty lying skills. You'd look less suspicious in a bigger group and I happen to be an amazing liar."

Quinn shrugged, "My parents already kicked me out once for being pregnant. Can't get any worse punishment than that."

Then the four of them looked at Kurt. He was a deer caught in the headlights. He never broke the rules, especially because he knew his father's temper.

"This is insane…." Kurt began. "But I will go. Not like I had summer plans anyways…."


	12. Revelations Part 2

8:00pm Hudson-Hummel residence:

Carole came out of the shower and frowned when all she heard was the game on television that Burt was watching. She wrapped up in her robe and walked out to the living room.

"Kurt and Finn still not home? How long does a history project take?"

Burt shrugged, "Kurt said the Berry's made them dinner so they probably had a food break…"

* * *

8:00pm Fabray House:

"Hi Maribel, Judy here is Quinn still at your house?"

On the other end, Maribel dropped her fork. "Come again? Santana told me they were going to Finn's for a project."

Call waiting went off and Judy answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Hiram Berry. Is this Judy Fabray?"

"Yes."

"Ah well I was just calling to check up on Rachel."

"She isn't here… oh boy."

* * *

Halfway through the plane ride, Rachel went nuts again only this time she was calling herself an idiot for doing this and roping her friends into this with her. She waited six days without Shelby and she couldn't wait two more? She lost her mind today.

"That shipped sailed princess." Santana snapped. Santana, Finn, and Rachel had seats in the middle while Kurt and Quinn were somewhere in the back.

"We will die…" Rachel mumbled and Finn nodded while he looked through a magazine.

"No doubt about that."

* * *

At the Berry house, Maribel, Burt, Carole, and Judy were sitting in the living room with Hiram and LeRoy trying to figure out where there children were. LeRoy was on the computer looking at Rachel's online bank account while the others brainstormed.

"Oh my god!" LeRoy yelled and made everyone nearly jump.

"Did you find them?" Maribel asked with worry and moved closer to read the screen. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no she didn't…." Maribel pulled out her phone to call Santana. However, Santana wasn't answering.

"What is it?" Burt asked. LeRoy looked at Burt and then Hiram.

"Rachel bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles with her debit card. The flight left at two.

Burt stood up and Carole's jaw dropped. All parents tried phones, but nobody answered.

Judy looked at her watch. "Their plane would have landed an hour ago over there.

"She went to go see…" LeRoy started and Hiram nodded. Burt however, wanted more details.

"To see who?" he said in almost a yelling voice.

"I'll call Shelby…" Hiram said and raced upstairs to make the call. LeRoy looked at everybody. He knew he had to explain things without invading family matters. As he was trying to explain, Hiram came back down. "Nationals are tonight and Shelby isn't answering."

Burt grabbed his coat and made to go to the door when Carole stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"To go get my son!" Burt yelled. Carole sighed and took his coat.

"You will never catch a flight now. We should wait for Shelby to call. Once she sees them she will know what to do."

"How do you know that?" Judy asked and stood up. "She hasn't even been a mother to Rachel for longer than three months."

Hiram crossed his arms and LeRoy looked away. It was Carole who answered, "Because I have seen her be a mother. And she is a damn good one. She may not have been in her life as long as we have with our own, but she and Rachel act as if that never happened. I trust Shelby. You should, too."

The room was silent. Burt sat back down as did Carole. Nobody looked at each other. The Maribel said, "So how are you all punishing your kid?"

* * *

Quinn flagged down two taxis at the airport so they could get to Nationals. Finn, Rachel, and Kurt were in one cab while Quinn and Santana were behind them in another. Rachel kept going back and forth about what she should and shouldn't do but then her fathers kept calling her and it all came back as to why she was here in the first place.

Shelby was proud of her group for winning Nationals. All week of practicing went well and their performance was close to perfect. Of course Shelby saw things she would have liked to change, but she didn't bring it up once her group got off stage with their trophy. She, along with the principal of Carmel High School, and the students were brought out front of the auditorium where the press was waiting to speak to them.

"How does it feel to have another title under your belt?" one reporter asked. Shelby, the principal, and some students answered the press questions. However, Shelby thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She could have sworn she saw Rachel come through the building doors.

And then she realized it was no trick. She didn't even hear the reporter or her boss speak to her. She met Rachel's eyes and immediately Rachel burst into tears. Shelby wasted no time and bolted from the group, completely ignoring her boss yelling at her to come back. Rachel launched into her mom's arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry." Rachel cried and kept her hold. Shelby ran a hand down Rachel's hair and back to calm her.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here?" Shelby asks and gets Rachel to meet her eyes. Rachel opened her mouth, but she didn't know where to start. "Well where are your fathers? They can help…"

Shelby stopped her sentence when she saw Finn, Kurt, Quinn and Santana enter. She looked at Rachel, who was biting her lip and looking at the ground. Shelby let go of Rachel and put her hands through her hair. "Rachel Barbra Berry where are your fathers?"

"Well…" Rachel mumbled, but Shelby let out an "oh my gosh" and put her hands now on her knees and looked at the ground.

"Please tell me you did not just run away from home and fly here to watch Nationals…" Shelby said a low tone.

"I… we…"

"Oh my gosh," Shelby said again and put a hand on her face and another on her hip. "What the hell were you thinking doing that? How….I… I can't even process this… do you understand how much trouble you and your friends are in right now?"

Rachel nodded, but didn't answer. Shelby immediately pulled out her phone and pointed to the other four to sit at the bench by the door. Rachel just kept looking at the ground. She heard her mother talking to Hiram for a few minutes, but when Shelby went silent Rachel looked up. Shelby's eyes were on Rachel, phone next to her ear, and eyes watering; Rachel assumed her dad told Shelby what happened. Shelby hung up without saying goodbye. Rachel looked back at the ground as she softly said slash cried,

"You wanted to protect me from losing you…" Rachel cried. Shelby slowly nodded. "And you gave up your career… your life to… to…"

Shelby couldn't help the tears spilling from her eyes and she grabbed Rachel and brought her into a hug. Rachel burst into tears again. "I'm sorry mom I couldn't… I couldn't hold it in any longer… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh," Shelby said softly while trying to hide the fact that she was also crying. She knew she would have to have a long talk to Rachel about what she and her friends did, but for now that could wait. They didn't even notice people watching them, including the people from Carmel High School and her boss. Shelby may or may not have forgotten to mention her daughter is on New Directions.

Over at the bench, the four watched Rachel interact with her mother and everybody but Finn wondered what it could possibly be about. Their thoughts were all broken when their phones rang, at the same time.

* * *

Shelby arranged for the group to spend the night and then she would fly out back home with them while her boss and the other chaperones stayed with Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel, Quinn, and Santana ended up in Shelby's room while Kurt and Finn stayed down the hall. Luckily for her there was still a room available for the boys. When Shelby brought them back to the Sheraton Universal Hotel, they went to the gift shop to buy pajamas, toothbrushes, and toothpaste for Kurt, Finn, Santana, and Quinn. Rachel was just going to use the extra supplies her mom packed. By the time Rachel was in pajamas she was passed out on her mother's bed. Shelby tucked her in before getting ready. She looked over at Santana and Quinn, who were also getting ready.

"So, how did she rope you into this?" Shelby asks and sits down on the other bed. Quinn and Santana looked at each other. They had never really had a conversation with this woman, expect when Santana yelled at her and then apologized. Santana shrugged,

"She didn't. We offered."

Shelby raises one eyebrow, "Why?"

"She seemed miserable," Quinn said and turned away to take off her makeup. "We thought it was about Regionals, but when she wasn't happy when Mr. Shue said we had another year we all knew something else was up."

"And yes, we know our parents are going to murder us," Santana added. "Because hopping onto a plane and flying halfway across the country without parental consent is a bad idea, but I'd say it is worth it. She seems better now."

Shelby looked over at her sleeping daughter and wondered how miserable Rachel was while she was away. She also never expected Rachel to do something so drastic like this, so whatever was going on at home was really getting to her.

"Look," Santana said and turned to face Shelby, who turned and looked back at the girls. "We know it's none of our business why she was like that, but is she going to be okay?"

Shelby looked back at Rachel and without looking at the girls, she nodded. "Yes. Now get some rest. The best flight I could find leaves at two in the afternoon so it will have to do."

The girls got into bed and Shelby turned off the lights before settling next to Rachel. Shelby was worried about Rachel and wondered if she should call her sister and ask for help. Shelby was surprised as to how clingy Rachel was to her and she wasn't sure if it is because she needs her or because her fathers are still arguing. Maybe it could be both. She leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead before going to sleep.


	13. I Hope You Dance

The next morning, Shelby took the group out to breakfast before their flight. The kids were surprised at the gesture, but Shelby's reply was, "It is the last meal like this you will be eating for a very long time so cherish it now."

What Shelby hadn't realized is that the other chaperones and her boss took Vocal Adrenaline to the same restaurant. So, her boss decided to investigate the situation. Rachel nudged her mom and she looked up from the menu. Shelby rolled her eyes and excused herself to go speak with her boss in private.

"Would you care to explain what happened yesterday and why you are leaving with these children?" Her boss asked with his arms crossed. Before Shelby could reply, he began again, "And I am aware that these are New Direction members. I recognize them from regionals."

"Sir, I understand how it may look but…"

"They are competition, not our responsibility if they choose to sneak out here. Call their parents." He said in a firm voice. Shelby bit her lip,

"Sir, with all due respect, the girl over there," Shelby said and pointed over towards Rachel. "Is my responsibility, making her friends my responsibility for this stunt. Not yours or Carmel. Mine."

Her boss crossed his arms in confusion, "I'm sorry I don't understand? That is Rachel Berry, who is a member of New Directions…"

"I'm well aware who my daughter is…" Shelby snapped.

"You understand the money for the room comes from…" he said and trailed off when Shelby's words registered. "Come again?"

Shelby sighed. She was tired of this game. "Rachel Berry is my daughter."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You never told me you had a daughter on the opposing team? Do you know what could have happened if…"

"I'm aware sir, but to be frank I did not care. She is my daughter and she is my first priority. And it is none of your business why she and the others are here. If you're so worried about money, I already took care of my room and theirs."

And with that, Shelby walked off leaving her boss jaw dropped and speechless.

* * *

"Do I need to have another talk about tardiness?" Will groaned when he walked into glee club on Friday afternoon and saw Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn missing. "Does anybody know where they are?"

Mercedes raised her hand, "Yes I do."

Will sighed, "Well where are they?"

"California."

"What?" Will and the rest of the club yelled. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Mercedes replied with a shrug. "I saw them on the coverage of Nationals. The press was interviewing Carmel on their victory and I saw them in the back enter the building. Then Miss. Corcoran ran off."

Will's jaw was dropped and he immediately went to his office to call Emma to see if she knew.

* * *

Hiram, LeRoy, Maribel, Judy, Burt, and Carole were waiting at the baggage claim for their children. Their plan landed half an hour ago and they still didn't see them. Finally, they saw Shelby come down the stairs with the glee kids. Santana groaned when she saw her mother's expression as did most of them.

"Rachel Barbra." LeRoy said angrily when the group approached. Shelby glared at him.

"Not now LeRoy." Hiram snapped.

"I hope you weren't planning anything for summer young lady," Maribel said when Santana was in her reach. "Because you will be doing a lot of gardening and housework with me and abuela."

Judy didn't say anything to Quinn. She only thanked Shelby for returning her safely and then they left behind Santana and Maribel. Kurt looked over at his father.

"And you will be spending a lot of time getting greasy in the shop Kurt." Burt snapped. Kurt knew that disgusting place would be his punishment. Carole looked at Finn,

"I don't even know what to say right now besides let's go."

Hiram went over to the belt and grabbed Shelby's stuff for her and carried it out as they went to their cars. "I will meet you at your house."

LeRoy looked at Shelby and glared, "I think Hiram and I need a chance to discuss this with Rachel, first."

Rachel sighed and Hiram groaned. "LeRoy, stop." Hiram said and ran a hand across his face.

"I'm not going to apologize. We as her legal parents are responsible for handling something of this…"

Hiram couldn't believe LeRoy right now, "Are you kidding me? That sentence is a load of…"

Rachel stormed off towards her mom's car, got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. The three adults watched and Shelby sighed. What they didn't see was Santana and her mother in the distance witnessing the fight unfold.

"What is your deal LeRoy? Why do we keep going in circles?" Shelby asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because you signed a contract! No contact…"

"That's it I have had it!" Hiram yelled and LeRoy stopped. He hadn't heard Hiram yell like that before. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you right now, or why you are continuously treating Shelby like shit, especially now that Rachel knows the truth!"

LeRoy made a fist and squeezed as hard as he could, "Well why you don't look at this from my perspective! Your partner's best friend slash mother of your child comes back into our lives and suddenly it's like I'm invisible!"

"I have been trying and trying but you keep lashing out and being a complete ass!" Hiram yelled back. "And don't even think of putting this on Shelby because you and I both know we haven't been the couple we once were!"

Shelby stood there, awkwardly waiting for them to finish, but they had her full attention when Hiram said that. LeRoy unclenched the fist he had and looked Hiram in the eyes, "You're in love with her."

Shelby backed away a little with wide eyes and then looked at her car. She saw Rachel standing by the bumper listening in on the whole thing. Santana's mother rushed Santana into the car so they weren't seen; it wasn't any of their business to be seeing this. When Hiram didn't answer, that was answer enough for LeRoy. Shelby's heart beat increased and she nearly dropped what was in her hands. Hiram looked at LeRoy, then Shelby, and then Rachel. Things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

The car ride home was silent. LeRoy drove off without Hiram, leaving him to go home with Rachel and Shelby. Shelby had her eyes glued to the road and was gripping the steering wheel. When they got to her house, she put the car in park and sat there. Rachel was half asleep in the back, but sensed they were home.

"Rachel, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be inside soon." Shelby said and handed her daughter the keys. Rachel just nodded and once she was in the house, Shelby turned to Hiram.

"I know." Hiram sighed. Shelby's eyes went wide,

"Do you? Do you really understand what you just did? Not only did you potentially end your marriage but you made it out to be that my intentions were to take Rachel and you from LeRoy and that was the absolute LAST thing I wanted. I told you from day one I was not here to replace anybody!"

Hiram nodded. "I'm sorry Shelby, I really am. I lost my control."

"Damn right about that!" Shelby snapped. The car was silent. Shelby was so angry, but she couldn't let it go. She internalized it instead. "I'm taking Rachel away this weekend to talk to her about what happened, especially after what just happened and I swear to Christ you better figure things out with LeRoy before we come back. That girl has been through enough."

And with that note, Shelby got out of the car and slammed the door. Hiram hopped out of the car, "Shelby!"

Shelby clenched her jaw and turned to look at him. "I couldn't answer his question because I knew you weren't ready to hear the truth. I know my marriage is over, it has been for a long time."

Shelby looked at the front door and then at Hiram. She bit her lip and walked over to him. "Then you two better figure out what will be best for Rachel if you get a divorce. Maybe she should stay with only one of you or maybe she should stay with me because honestly after everything I have seen I am questioning why the hell I left my baby girl in your hands."

Shelby turned and headed up the porch and didn't look back at Hiram.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Shelby awoke to Rachel knocking at her door and gently opening it. "Mom?"

Shelby, still groggy, turned on the light and saw Rachel standing there. It looked like she had been crying, but not recently. Hiram ended up taking the couch downstairs since Shelby's guest room was turned into Rachel's room. Shelby motioned for Rachel to come over and Rachel didn't hesitate.

"I'm sorry this is happening sweetheart," Shelby whispered with watery eyes. "I never thought this would happen when I sent that tape."

Rachel nodded, "I don't blame you… I know my dads haven't been happy. I know they are using you as an excuse."

Shelby didn't answer. She only pulled Rachel into a hug.

"They're divorcing aren't they?" Rachel asked a while later. Shelby bit her lip, but nodded.

"Most likely…"

Rachel let out a few more tears, "I don't want to jump between three different homes… I want to stay with you."

Shelby calmed Rachel down and slowly rocked her. "I promise you everything will be okay."

* * *

The past week was the most stressful week of Rachel's life. LeRoy went out to lunch with her and explained how he would be taking a career opportunity in Paris for the next couple of weeks.

"But I still want to text and talk to you every day," LeRoy assured her. "Please don't think I'm bailing on you."

But Rachel couldn't help but think he was bailing on her and the situation. However, she knew LeRoy was the type to do that. Not necessarily bail, but run when things get challenging; Rachel believed that is where she got her dramatic exits from. And so the day after school ended, Rachel said good bye at the airport to LeRoy and watched him go through security. It was an unsettling feeling in Rachel's stomach as she watched him go. It hurt her to think that she would replace him in her heart with somebody else. It hurt even more that he wouldn't listen or try to listen.

The day after LeRoy left, Hiram was mailed divorce papers from LeRoy's attorney. Hiram tried to hide it from Rachel, but Rachel happened to get the mail that day and knew what it was about. She didn't say anything as Hiram babbled away. She only walked away and stayed in her room for the remainder of the evening.

Shelby kept herself busy with Will planning out the glee summer set list for the competition. They would begin rehearsals soon and Shelby wanted everything in place before she and Rachel left for the week. Shelby hadn't really spoken to Hiram since his confession outside. She didn't know what to make of it and as a mother, she knew she had to do what was best for Rachel. In Shelby's mind, picking up with her daughter's biological father while he is in the middle of a divorce was not the best idea.

But as for today, Shelby found herself in the McKinley auditorium an hour early for the first rehearsal. Thanks to April owning the auditorium, there was no problem opening it up over the summer for the glee students. She had stacks of sheet music she was sorting per person and was making sure everything was organized. The first week of rehearsals would be songs that Rachel would be back up in since she was taking Rachel for a vacation.

As she was going through some songs Will picked out, she saw he picked out one of her favorites. She grazed her hand over the sheet music before going over to the piano. What she failed to see was Hiram enter the auditorium. He was dropping Rachel off early, but she had to use the bathroom so he went on ahead. He watched Shelby sit at the piano and begin to play it.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,"

Shelby's eyes began to fill with tears as she continued on. Hiram sat down and listened with his eyes closed. One of his favorite memories of Shelby and him is when they would sing at the piano.

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',"

Shelby had a flashback to Rachel's birth as she was singing and she gave a sad smile to herself. She hoped she could fix everything that has happened these past months so Rachel would no longer be sad or confused or hurt.

"Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

"I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance."

Shelby cut the song short and when the music began to fade Hiram opened his eyes. He saw Shelby looking right at him. He slowly stood and made his way over to the stage.

"I swear, I didn't mean to intrude. Rachel's in the bathroom and I heard the piano start," Hiram said with his hands raised. Shelby didn't look up again. She collected the sheet music and went back to her sorting. "Please don't ignore me Shell…"

Shelby bit her lip; Hiram hadn't called her Shell since before she knew she was pregnant. It brought her back to many memories, but for Rachel's sake she pushed them away.

"What am I supposed to say?" Shelby says and stands up. "I told you I never wanted to break up…"

"But you didn't," Hiram argued and took a step closer to Shelby, who took a step back. "It was only a matter of time. LeRoy and I haven't been happy in years."

"Exactly," Shelby said and pushed past Hiram. "How do I know that what you tell me is true? How do I know you wanting… you and me… isn't because you are lonely? Because we have been down that road and then nine months later there was Rachel."

Hiram frowned, "You know it wasn't like that!"

What both didn't realize, was that Rachel had come back from the bathroom and was standing in the shadows in the back listening to them. One of these days, one would have to learn to be more observant.

"I am not going to be the woman who breaks up a family Hiram. I can't do that and I won't do that to Rachel." Shelby said firmly. Hiram sighed,

"See that is what is amazing about you, the continuous sacrifices you make for your daughter's happiness. You don't think she would want you to be happy? For any of us to be?"

"Hiram… don't…" Shelby said and backed away and towards the piano.

"I knew then that you loved me and I was an idiot. But I'm here now and I know you still love me."

"Please…" Shelby practically begged. She couldn't give in. "I can't…"

Before she could finish, Hiram pulled her to him and kissed her. Shelby felt her legs begin to shake and tears go down her face. What she didn't realize was that she was kissing him back. Hiram backed her into the piano and held her close. When Shelby heard Will in the distance, she immediately broke off and moved away from Hiram.

"I think you should go now." She said without looking at him. Hiram sighed, but didn't say anything. He headed out the back entrance of the auditorium so he didn't run into anybody. Two seconds later, Will walked in with Artie rolling behind him. Shelby sucked in all of her emotions and put it to the side. She couldn't deal with it right now.


End file.
